Little Things
by StorSpeaker
Summary: People don't worry about the past, they rather focus on the now. They don't realize that their actions have an effect, and for Jaune Arc, they have been terrible, he knows better than anyone 'Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words will completely destroy me.' DARK! TRIGGER-WARNING!
1. Little Things

**The Little Things **

**A/N: I really need to get this out, I get that nobody knows anything about my social life, but I needed to vent badly and this is the best was for me to do it beside… Prepare for major feels.**

**Chapter **

_"__Pathetic…"_

_"__You really think they'd let someone like __**you**__ be a Hunter? Are that stupid or just mentally challenged?" _

_"__Look at this guy; how retarded do you think he is?" _

_"__A onesie? Really? And you have no idea about television I'm guessing?" _

_"__You ugly, stupid blonde." _

Wetting his lips he dragged the razor against his side again.

_"__You'll make us proud son!" _

_"__WEAK!" _

_"__Yeah, and then we'll talk about cute boys, like tall blonde and…scraggly over there."_

Pain flashed but the sweet relief that came with each slice made it oh so worth it, each and every single damn time he dragged an extra line.

_"__Jonah Arc, Jonah Arc, had a kid who's not that smart." _

He sliced again before dropping the razor with a sigh; this was his dirty little secret that he prayed nobody discovered.

Right now, it was lunch time; under the excuse of not being hungry he dashed up here trembling with anxiety, dashing to his bed he lifted the mattress before grabbing the thin envelope and rushing into the bathroom. He dumped the contents onto the floor to reveal several razors before taking off his hoodie.

Revealing countless scars and cuts.

Everybody assumed that Jaune was just the 'happy-go-lucky' guy without a care in the world. Everybody never stopped to realize or even possible think about the darkness he had, or they all had when he thought about it.

He just wanted to make his parents proud. THAT'S ALL! MAKE THEM SMILE AND NOD IN APPRECIATION OF THEIR SON, JUST SAY 'GREAT JOB!' OR 'WELL DONE!'

Instead, all he ever got was the disappointment, and the inevitable, 'When I was a Hunter,' speech.

_'__WHO FUCKING CARES! JUST BE PROUD OF ME! FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE PLEASE…please just say it!'_ he would scream inside his head. Instead he just dropped his head before flashing a smile and saying, "I'll do better."

As it turns out, Beacon was difficult to excel when all of the crap you went through at the beginning.

He spent hours poring over library books and trying to learn fighting styles from all over Vytal. He practiced constantly in his free time when everyone thought he was reading magazines or comics, he did do that occasionally and was reprimanded by his partner…Pyrrha Nikos, the person he truly did not deserve; he wanted to say that he had done the reading, but that would lead to Pyrrha asking questions and Jaune starting to distance himself from her further.

Yes further, when Pyrrha asked if he needed help on the rooftop that night, even going as far as offering him help, he declined politely before leaving the rooftop. Once he left he sprinted all the way to his dorm, thankfully Nora and Ren were out, before snatching the razors and dashing to the Beacon Cliffs that night. He passed out there from the blood loss and woke up a few hours before sunrise; he managed to use his aura to close the wounds and make up for the lost blood before returning to his dorm; to see that Pyrrha had tried to, unsuccessfully, wait for him to return. He knew that his partner was dedicated to him, but…why? Why was it that she was so dedicated? Because he was the team leader? Her partner? What would have happened if he never did meet her? Would she still try to help him?

Those were the very questions that kept running through his mind, he had begun to practically give up flirting in general. All it was to him was empty words now; he had nobody to care for, to love…and vice versa.

ALL HE WANTED WAS FOR SOMBODY TO LOVE HIM!

…

…

But who could? As Weiss bluntly put it, this 'scraggly knight' knew that he couldn't be the perfect boyfriend for some girl. Not the strong and stupid kind like Cardin, or the nerdy kind, but the in-between.

He wanted to be strong to protect the girl he loved, so that she would feel safe with him, in his arms. He wanted to be funny to cheer his girl up when she was down, and to be everything she deserved in life.

…

…

…

But how could he?

He was weak, Grimm as high as a C level could defeat/kill him. He wasn't funny, unless getting laughed **_at_**was some kind of sick joke for girls; he wasn't attractive if he was honest with himself, his noodle limbs, babyish face and the scars were probably scare any girl off.

Jaune shook his head before cleaning up the blood and making sure to check for any more blood he might have missed before he placed his hoodie back on and walked back into his dorm. After seeing that nobody had shown up, he replaced the razors back under his bed, once he made sure nobody would notice, he grabbed Crocea Mors and headed to the roof. While he refused Pyrrha, he did believe that it was a good place to train.

Once up there, he drew his sword and kept the shield in its scabbard form. Remembering the forms, he held the blade up, checking his position; he noticed the flaws before moving his foot back a small way as well as the sword. If the sword was extended too far, then it would be easier to knock out of his grip, after he made those adjustments he began to execute the moves flawlessly.

Right. Right. Left. Right. Backhand side.

Thrust. Thrust. Engage. Repulse.

_"__How many girls does it make it this time?" _

_"__Fifteen girls as of now, the Repulsion master strikes again."_

Gritting his teeth, he slashed the sword before whirling in a circle before rotating his grip to that it was reversed and held it up to his imaginary foe's neck, if he had gotten that close.

If he got to anyone that close at all, in both terms.

"RRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHH!"

Jaune shouted with all his being, throwing his sword to the side before gripping his hair and throwing his head back. It wasn't a scream of rage, it was a cry filled with pain and agony and loneliness.

Biting his lip he crumpled as he pressed his hands over his eyes.

_I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I WILL NOT CRY! I WILL NOT CRY! _

Through sheer will, he forced the tears back; but he still felt so hollow inside.

The edge of the rooftop looked so inviting, _'Come,' _it seemed to say, _'A couple more steps and it will be all over.' _

He wanted to, oh how he did.

He felt himself rise, he walked slowly forward.

Five more steps.

…

…

…

…

Four more steps.

…

…

…

Three more.

…

…

…

…

Two.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jaune stood on the edge of the rooftop. Down below was the hard cement ground.

One more.

Jaune swallowed hard before shaking his head and taking a step back.

_'__No, nononononono I am not doing this.'_

He quickly stepped off before dashing back and picking up Crocea Mors and rushing back into the dorms.

* * *

That was much closer than ever before. He had always gotten close to suicide, leaping from a bridge into cold water below, his mother's gun in his hands, the rooftop. He was just glad that it was a free period today, so that meant Pyrrha would be in the combat simulator with Weiss, Yang and Ruby, Blake would be in the library while Nora and Ren were…well he didn't know, they were too random to find.

He wasn't a stalker, he just made little observations sometimes; Blake often had new books with her almost every other day, meaning that either she had a vast library in her room or she went to the one in Beacon. He knew that Weiss would always try to make herself better and who better to train with than Pyrrha Nikos the whole period till dinner. Yang would often fight, but she would also be ogling at the older shirtless male students and Ruby would make sure her weapon was in pristine condition before returning to her room half an hour after she got there.

It had been thirty-five minutes since he left the Dining Hall, fifteen minutes from lunch to get to his dorm and the rest of the time on the rooftop. As he entered his dorm, he saw that Ren and Nora weren't there, after quickly returning his razors to his hiding place he was planning to take a nap before dinner. Lying down on his bed, still fully clothed he closed his eyes, making sure that his clothes covered the bandages around his torso.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?"

Ruby's voice penetrated Jaune's mind and pulled him out from his sleep, checking the time he saw that it was almost time for dinner, about three hours he slept; pulling himself out of bed he exited his dorm before walking to team RWBY's dorm.

He knocked on the door three times before it opened, revealing a rather scattered and upset Ruby; her normally quirky silver eyes were slightly puffy and red.

"What's wrong Ruby?" he asked.

"I can't find my mother's necklace," she said before dashing back into her room.

Her mother's necklace?

"Well, what does it look like and when was the last time you saw it?" Jaune asked, trying to be helpful.

Ruby dashed around the room in a blur of crimson, "It's a thin silver chain necklace with a rose in it and-"

Jaune was paying attention to Ruby, but he couldn't help but notice that the way the color moved reminded him of the cuts he made; the red lines that caused red drops of his blood to appear…

"-I last had it at the cliffs for initiation and I don't know where it went after that."

Jaune blinked, _'Focus,' _he reminded himself.

"So it's maybe in the Emerald Forest?" he asked in a questioning tone.

Ruby stopped, before she grabbed her hair, "Oh NO! That's too much ground to cover now! I-I'll need to get Weiss and Yang and Blake and…other people and we can comb the area for-"

Jaune placed his hands onto the younger girls shoulders, "Don't worry about it Ruby, you can figure it out later, its near dinner time right? Let's get going."

The statement was punctuated by the growling of Ruby's stomach, "See, even your gut agrees to go to dinner."

Ruby smiled, "Whatever Vomit Boy."

Jaune winced internally, _"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"_

_"__Sorry, Vomit Boy was my first impression."_

_Vomit Boy…first impression_

Motion sickness and being a Hunter? That crippled him, but he didn't cut that night, not because it didn't hurt, oh it stung; but she was a young girl, she didn't know better…yet.

Jaune forced a smile, "Let's go then Ruby."

If Ruby was still fretting about her missing accessory, she would have been confused on why Jaune didn't retaliate with Crater Face.

* * *

*SPLAT*

Team CRDL laughed loudly as Jaune wiped whatever the gooey substance was on the back of his head. Team RWBY shrugged it off, because that was the fifth time it had happened, they stopped worrying after the third since Jaune didn't seem to respond. Nora was too busy eating her food (Cheese burger with fries and ketchup) while Ren was holding his head up with his hand while trying to make sure the hammer wielder didn't choke. Pyrrha…was sitting by Weiss, talking about classes, Jaune was glad that Pyrrha spent time with someone that wouldn't bring her down like-

*SPLAT*

Gritting his teeth Jaune reached back to find mashed potatoes and gravy in his hair this time.

_'__Still don't care. Still don't care. Still don't care.' _He chanted in his head.

He took another bite of his small burger and continued to think.

_'__They wouldn't care if you were gone,' _the dark voice in his head said, _'they'd probably cheer along with Winchester and his band of birds. Pyrrha would be partnered up with a person much better than herself, your 'teammates' would be led by someone better than you.' _

Jaune gritted his teeth, grabbing his drink tightly, _"Shut u-' _

The drink was a juice box and when Jaune grabbed it tightly, it sprayed over his hoodie.

Team CRDL laughed harder.

It seemed to echo in his head as he began to calmly try and get the liquid out of his jacket.

The echoing continued, along with the dark voice chanting, _'They don't need you. They don't need you.' _

_They don't need you~_

_They don't need you~_

_They don't need you~_

_They don't need you~_

_They don't need you~_

_They don't need you~_

_They don't need you~_

_They don't need you~_

_They don't need you~ _

"-aune?"

Jaune blinked, "Hm?"

He looked to see that Pyrrha was sitting beside him, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Jaune blinked before shrugging, "I'm fine, I'm not concerned about my hair that much," he said.

"Probably why he still hasn't attracted some girl," Weiss muttered not softly enough.

That hurt.

Jaune tried not to show how much that statement hurt, but it still was the truth. He would never be able to attract some girl.

"It's not that," Pyrrha said, scooting closer, "You've been distant the past few weeks, and Cardin seems-"

Jaune shrugged, "Cardin's fine. It's not that bad, I'm used to-"

Jaune stopped, that was too close.

The taunts, the food flinging, the notes in class.

Too close.

"Used to…what?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune still didn't say anything.

"Jaune," Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder, "If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

Jaune rolled his shoulder, causing Pyrrha to remove her hand, "I'm fine."

"But I really think that-"

"I'm fine."

"Jaune please just-"

"I SAID I'M FINE PYRRHA!"

The table went silent, Pyrrha looked shocked and extremely down-trodden, almost as if she was about to cry; Jaune glanced around the table, Ruby was looking at him wide eyed and slightly frightened, while Weiss was looking at him calculatingly with her cold blue eyes. Yang was shocked and wary while Blake shared the same expression of wary as her eyes peered over her book.

Jaune looked at his tray before pushing it forward, "I'm not hungry anymore."

He stood before quickly making his way out of the hall.

*SPLAT*

Something thick and chunky rolled from his neck and down his shirt, the laughter ringing louder than ever, Jaune clenched his hands so hard, his nails began to dig into his palm as he left.

He was a waste.

He needed to go.

* * *

He couldn't jump or hang, that would be too obvious, he needed to let the others know he was dead and make it seem it was NOT a suicide attempt. Just the cause of his stupidity.

The Emerald Forest.

That place was loaded with Grimm, great place to die.

Grabbing Crocea Mors and forgoing his armor and Scroll, he went out of the dorm and raced to the Beacon cliffs before hopping onto one of the platforms.

Click-Click-Click-CHUNK!

* * *

Remember when people say that before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes…yeah they were liars.

Jaune knew that better than anyone, he sometimes brushed too close with death, and it wasn't spent thinking about your life, it was about how much pain was in it and how it would be better for you if you just left…permanently.

Jaune had landed in the forest, using his aura to soften the crash before walking around the forest as the sun set. He decided that the best place to die would be at the ruins when he went through initiation, where he got the relic. The memory stuck out because that was when he had the hope that things were going to be looking up for him…turns out fate can be a bitch sometimes.

After an hour, he got there.

_'__My hero…' _

The phrase drawled with so much sarcasm and scorn that it still hurt Jaune, he didn't know what he saw in Weiss, she wasn't a Snow Angel she was an Ice Queen.

He was walking towards the ruins themselves when something reflected into his eye, looking to the origin he saw something small and shiny, laying near the pedestals the relics were on. He cautiously went over before bending down and picking it up, it was silver and covered with dirt, brushing and blowing off the dirt he held it up to see a rose pendant.

_'__I lost my mother's necklace!' _

Ruby's necklace.

The necklace itself was made from a thin silver chain that was rather long, the pendant was a red rose that was outlined with black to mark the edges and curves of the petals to make the rose more defined. Looking on the back, in cursive it read, _'Summer Rose' _

Ruby's mother.

Jaune remembered how important this was to his fellow team leader, Jaune didn't know how much it meant to the younger girl but he had a feeling that 'Summer Rose' was probably dead; meaning that this had extreme sentimental value to Ruby.

As he got a better grip on the chain and began to stand, Jaune heard a growl from behind him; he turned around slowly to see a pair of red eyes staring at him through the darkness.

A Beowolf.

He wanted this, to die. To just be forever forgotten and have the world move on into a better world without him.

He looked down at the pendant in his hand, remembering the young girl with her childish view on the world, and how her smile was pure and innocent before shaking his head

He wasn't going to die; he had to get Ruby's necklace back to her, if he died out here and was found later, Ruby would blame herself for his death.

_'__Run and live…that is an idea I can get behind.' _

Holding onto the chain tightly, he sprinted as fast and as hard as he could while the Beowolf howled and gave chase.

He wasn't going to die.

He wouldn't allow the young Rose to lose her innocence through guilt.

The sun went completely out, the only light coming from the shattered moon above; illuminating some of the trees and roots, ensuring he wouldn't fall over, but the numerous branches in his path hit or cut the knights face.

Jaune winced but the pain he felt was something he was used too. However the cuts on his side and lack of good physical endurance were not very helpful in this situation; panting he slowed down to a jog as he approached a clearing...the very same ruins where his (unofficial) team had defeated the Death Stalker.

Jaune turned to see that the Beowolf wasn't behind him, drawing his sword and extending his shield he strained his ears to see if he could detect where the Beowolf may be while doing a mental check of his options.

One: Lay down and let the Beowolf kill him like he intended.

Not going to happen.

Two: Keep running.

The cuts were a damming thing at this point, every breath made his sides feel like they were on fire, that and the stitch made it worse.

Three-

The pounding of feet on the ground made Jaune whirl around, slashing with his sword; he missed as it was too early for the swing to hit the Beowolf but Jaune quickly raised his shield as the Beowolf slashed. While he managed to block most of the claw attacks at his face, he failed to block the attack at his chest. The Beowolf swung both of its claws, so the attacks at his face were stopped with the sound of scraping steel however the force knocked the shield out of his grasp.

Jaune roared with pain as the claws cut through his jacket and made three deep diagonal cuts onto his torso. Stumbling back, Jaune clenched his teeth before bringing up his sword again, he made out the form of the Beowolf lunging again before sidestepping and swinging his sword.

The beast howled in pain as it slammed into the ground, Jaune wrapped his left arm around his stomach, his shield lay somewhere else in the darkness but he was more focused on the Beowolf.

FIGHT!

The Beowolf growled as its red eyes fixed onto the knight.

Jaune panted, but for some reason, his mind came to a conclusion, probably due to the amount of blood he was losing through his chest.

"You're my test aren't you?" he asked.

It made sense.

"You're testing my resolve whether or not to live, do I want it that badly?"

Jaune slowly reached into his pocket with his left hand and drew out Ruby's necklace.

"Do I want to live?" Jaune panted, "No." He held up the pendant higher, so he could see it as well as the Beowolf, "But I will keep trying. I have a team depending on me, and I will be damned twice over before I let them down. As long as they need me there, whether to vent, hug, or hate, I will be as strong as ever."

He put the necklace over his head before holding up his sword.

"Now come on," he muttered, "_Come on you bastard. __**COME OOOOOONNNNNN!**_" He roared.

The Beowolf obliged; howling it charged, paws hitting the forest floor in tandem with each other, while Jaune did the same and grabbed the sword with both his hands; he knew that his weapon had been part of his family line so he channeled his aura into the muscles in his arms and shoulders before slashing it upward with all the strength he possessed. He predicted that the Beowolf would repeat the action of leaping first as it was probably in its nature.

He was correct, and the Beowolf leapt into his sword swing and was cleaved into two pieces before flying over the knight and hitting the ground with a thump.

Blood flushed out of the body and hit Jaune's front and head. Panting heavily, the sudden strain of his aura infused muscles and the fatigue of his sprint left him winded before he fell back onto the ground, sword falling from his grasp.

* * *

Groaning, Jaune opened his eyes to see…the dark sky, must have only been an hour or two. He started to reach for his Scroll only to realize that he left it behind; sitting up, he felt his wounds ache with pain, shoving his aura into his injuries he dimmed down the actual severity of the wounds to a minor level. Grabbing his sword he went looking for his shield, he had to climb into his dormitory; there was no way that he could enter his dorm without his Scroll.

* * *

Several stories later, Jaune grunted as he lifted himself up to the window. Pushing it open with his palm he hoisted himself into the room, head first before carefully lowering himself onto the ground. Once he was fully inside, he stood and softly shut the window.

Nora was drooling and clutching her pillow in a death grip while Ren lay unmoving.

Pyrrha…

She was lying on his bed, huddled in a ball and clutching the sheets tightly.

It was only a few hours…

Aaaaaaaaand she was on his bed. He needed to get those razors; he had something important to do with them.

Biting his lip, he carefully went to her side before slowly putting his arm underneath her shoulders and the other under her knees before picking her up and carefully placing her onto her bed. Making sure to place her head under her pillow and snagging the comforter off of his bed and putting over his partners sleeping form.

Once that was done, he went to his mattress before lifting it up and snagging the razors, he was about to go to Team RWBY's room before he remembered to grab his Scroll. Flipping it in his hands he walked out the door.

* * *

He opened his Scroll before firing Ruby a message, _"__Come to the door," _was all it read.

It wasn't a moment later as Jaune was taking off the necklace when Ruby opened the door and looked at him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As he was leaning against the doorframe, he gave her a grin and a two-finger salute, her eyes widened at the sight of him; they widened even more as Jaune held up the necklace.

"I believe that this is-"

He was cut off as the girl hugged him.

"You're alright! Oh my gosh where have you been? We've been looking for you all ov-"

Ruby gasped and her hands shot up to her mouth, "You…oh my GOD!"

Jaune blinked, "Wow. What do you mean by where have I been? It's only been a few hours, and why are you looking at my-"

Jaune stopped as he looked down.

He was covered in blood, flecks of it on his sleeves and tons around his chest, the three cuts on his body and hoodie didn't help that matter, not to mention that his hair felt all stiff and it wasn't from the food Cardin was throwing at him.

"Oh," he said.

"What happened? Why are you covered in blood? And I mean that you've been missing since you left the Dining Hall the other day. We got that you were upset when you didn't return to your dorm and we were all ready to talk to you today, but when you didn't show up we all got so worried. Pyrrha was a nervous wreck, Weiss was more concerned than ever and even Nora was down."

Jaune blinked, as his sub-conscious began to say its rant about them looking for someone to mock, he squelched it down as he held up Ruby's necklace.

"I've been looking for this," he said, "May I?"

Ruby blinked before she nodded, Jaune then carefully placed it over the girls head and moved her hair out of the way.

"Look Ruby, I'm sorry about worrying you guys…and I'm sorry for a bunch of other stuff too. But just…I…I might do something stupid one day," Jaune swallowed, it was really uncomfortable to talk about this, "so just…make sure I don't by sticking around please. You just…make my life a bit easier."

Ruby nodded but her face was all confused, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Jaune shook his head, "Don't worry your head Crater Face, just go get some sleep."

Ruby pouted before shutting the door.

* * *

A figure stirred before sitting up in her bed, blinking she looked over to see that she wasn't in the bed she had originated onto. Biting her lip, she remembered that she was concerned for Jaune and when he didn't show up, her body was filled with mass amounts of panic before she ran all around campus searching for her leader. Heck she even beat up Cardin in Combat Class after he heavily insulted Jaune before she rushed back to her dorm crying before throwing herself onto Jaune's bed and pleading for him to be alright.

She looked around to realize that she was in her own bed, and the comforter she had on was from Jaune's bed.

She looked at the door of the dorm, to see it cracked open slightly, "Jaune?" she said softly.

* * *

One more step…

Jaune carefully sat down onto the edge of the rooftop, his feet dangling carelessly over the edge. He pulled out the envelope and dumped out the five razors into his hand; taking one in his hand he shrugged before tossing it over the side, the same with the next one and the next. Now there were only two left, and it was getting harder to toss them away. Swallowing, he toyed with the fourth remaining razor, rolling around in his palm, not minding the way the edges of the razor would get caught slightly on the skin of his hand, the said limb shaking, it extended out before it opened and the razor fell down to the earth below.

One more…

He looked at the sharp object…blood still flecked slightly on the edge.

"JAUNE!"

Instinct kicked in and after clenching his hand, Jaune only had time to turn and see a red blur before the back of his collar was tugged and he was sprawled over the rooftop.

"Wha-"

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Pyrrha stood over him, clad in short shorts and a red tank top.

"Thinking," Jaune said, thankful he didn't open his hand for that last razor, "I don't have a low intellect like Weiss says I do."

Pyrrha raised her eyebrow, Jaune recognized that look, and she reserved it in battle when she was going to tear the enemy apart.

"Really? So sitting on the edge of a rooftop in the middle of the night after being missing for twelve hours and being covered in blood is part of 'thinking' for you?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "I…yeah no response to that."

Pyrrha sighed before she sat down next to Jaune, "Look, we need to talk."

_They don't need you._

_They don't need you. _

_They don't need you. _

"W-What about?"

"You've been…not yourself these past few days. You've been different ever since that night… no one see's you for a while and you're more reserved, I mean normally you're so talkative and-"

Jaune went cold, "Stop Pyrrha."

"No, you need to-"

"I'm not saying stop and leave me alone," Jaune said, "Just here me out."

Pyrrha bit her lip, wanting to speak but she nodded her head.

"What do you know about me?" he asked, "And I don't mean little things like my name and stuff, I mean what do you about me. What do I like? What do I hate, what do I do in my spare time?"

Pyrrha opened her mouth before shutting it, she repeated the action before looking down at her lap, "…nothing."

Jaune nodded, "Exactly, I talk Pyrrha, I talk a ton to people. But I don't ever tell anything to anyone."

Pyrrha looked more downtrodden, Jaune continued, "Now after that, do you really have the capability to call me your friend?"

Pyrrha shook her head, a deep pain stung his heart.

Jaune stood up, "Well then I think-"

Suddenly his collar was grabbed and bright angry green eyes filled his vision, "You're right, I am not that good of a friend, much less teammate. And I am so sorry, but don't think for one damn minute we are through Jaune Arc."

Jaune didn't react, only raised his hands before removing the grip on his clothes before cocking an eyebrow at the girl, he nodded at her to continue.

On the inside he was worrying fretfully, what was she going to do? Tell Ozpin his secret? Or…leave his team.

_They all hate you _

_They all hate you _

_They all hate you _

_They all hate you _

"Jaune, when you put it like that I can't help but be mad at you; you leave us and return coated in blood, your clothes totally trashed and missed a whole day at school, and still have the audacity for being cold to me and say I haven't been a good partner? Let alone friend?"

Jaune began to fall into despair, his hand tightening around that razor, after she left several cuts sounded good right about now.

Then Pyrrha sighed, "The only person I should be mad at…is myself."

What? Jaune stared at Pyrrha as she seemed to do a complete 180.

"I don't know anything about you, past or anything. I just…shrugged it off I guess, but I swear Jaune I will learn."

Jaune started to feel…almost lighter.

"You…w-what do you…huh?"

"I'll be there for you, if you ever need anything. Just say the word, I haven't been a good friend but I will try to be that, if not partn-URK"

Jaune grabbed Pyrrha before pulling her into a hug of Nora proportions.

Pyrrha heard her back crack before she returned the hug.

"I…Pyrrha," Jaune managed to say, his throat was tight and he was close to crying, this person. This beautiful person he did not deserve, was going to help him.

"My past…isn't easy, its just that…well your all of this…amazing stuff and I'm just…" he had to say it, come on he just had a breakthrough and he cant stop now! "weak…I've always been weak. But that is going to change somehow, it will."

Pyrrha smiled before hugging her teammate tighter, not caring about the blood on him, she finally had a moment that brought her closer to him.

"I know, if anything Jaune, you keep your word."

Jaune smiled before releasing his teammate, "Well its late. I guess it's a good time to go get some sleep then."

Pyrrha nodded, "Yeah, and you are going to stay for the night or I will stick to you like Nora does to Ren.'

Jaune chuckled, his hand was loose, and about to drop the razor.

But…did he want to?

Pyrrha was a stepping stone, the beginning, Ruby was there to…but it would take a while.

He tightened his grip on the razor, feeling it cut into his palm, "Let's go."

**_"…_****_today? A vortex six f***ing eater V8, a box fill of hollow-points and Lord willing a GD Twinkie. Gotta enjoy the little things." _**

**_"_****_I hate to give credit to anyone who looks like Yosemite Sam, but I'm writing it down, Rule #32: Enjoy the Little Things."_**

**_-Tallahassee and Columbus. _**

**_Zombieland. _**

**A/N: Sorry…I know that this is fanfiction, and I don't want to start about all this stuff and be yelled at for venting; I had to get this out though. I actually have thought out a plotline for this, but only if you guys want me to. Again sorry, but I had to vent. Also, if anyone wants to talk about stuff, I'll listen.**


	2. Pain

**_Guest: _****I understand that your intentions are kind, but understand this, not everyone has a happy ending. I try to keep my stories real, I know what I want for Jaune, I'm not being mean…just blunt. **

**_Narutofan876: _****I know to be careful; I am going through this to so I understand all too well. **

**_KingOfShadowedOnes: _****This review, was the most amazing review in my entire life, the second also being on this story. It is crucial that we understand these stories, not for the read but the message behind them. **

**_Austin52896: _****I hear you, and if you know anyone, I will try to help the best I can. PM me if you know anyone who needs help alright? **

**_LaughingAngel13: _****Do you have a profile? Please tell me if you do. First: I am sorry, I am so very sorry for what is happening to you. Don't expect it to be with cannon, I am planning on writing ten chapters in total. This one finishing up with Jaune, and the next four spilt up into two and circling two characters, then a confrontation before the final three, which are options. Again, I am so sorry for you, please don't cut, you are an amazing individual and this review just proves it, I beg you please do not keep cutting. I thought of the torso because Jaune has been dealing with this most of his life and he learned how to hide his scars, he used to cut his wrists but he stopped…I'll explain in a future chapter. If you do have an account please PM me if you're in trouble and I'll reply as soon as I can. **

**A/N: I have decided to continue with this story, so it was probably be 10 chapters, I know its short but I don't want to keep continuing this because I have what I want and I don't want to try and extend it to continue throughout the story…meaning I won't make it follow cannon. **

**Chapter**

Jaune drummed his fingers on the desk, constantly repeating the action, it was almost hypnotic as some of the students had their hands held up in their faces, that or Professor Port was boring them to death per usual…Jaune had a feeling it was the latter.

It was the very day after he disappeared for twenty-four hours; he had awoken earlier than his team and went to go eat breakfast, avoiding Team RWBY and his own.

The only person who knew of his early departure was Pyrrha, as she had made sure to awake every so often to ensure he hadn't left yet.

After his small plate of pancakes and syrup, he quickly left; narrowly dodging Ruby as she had zoomed in right as he was about to leave, he ducked out before hiding behind some bushes outside the front entrance as she whizzed back out, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to talk to them, he did. However he had no way how to initiate the conversation, the moment he had sat down they would all rapid fire questions at him, questions that he dare not answer.

Hell, he was even to scared to talk to Pyrrha again; it's not like he can walk up to her and say, 'Hey Pyrrha. Thanks for being there when I had that breakdown, the reason why is that I'm self-harm and I hate the fact that I am even alive!'

…

…

He needed to cut.

…

…

…

…

He swore he wouldn't.

However that leads him to his current predicament as he tapped out that rhythm. The anxiety was getting to him.

_One-two-three-four _

_One-two-three-four_

_One-two-three-four_

_One-two-three-four_

_One-two-three-four_

_One-two-three-four_

_One-two-three-four_

_One-two-three-four _

_RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGG_

Grabbing his bag he rushed out of the room and down the hall before ducking into a bathroom as team RWBY, minus Blake, walked by.

"So, to understand Jaune spent all day yesterday searching for your necklace?" Yang asked.

"Yup," Ruby said.

"Well why in the name of Dust didn't you wake us up?" Weiss demanded, Jaune could hear the scowl in her tone.

"Well…" Ruby trailed off, "I was tired."

"WHAT?!" Weiss screamed.

By then they were already down the hall, Jaune sighed before stepping out and headed to his next…probably worst class.

World History.

Cardin was going to be even more unbearable.

He walked inside before setting his stuff down and taking out his Scroll, after tapping a few icons, he got to the 'Voice Memos' app before he set it on the desk. Just as he did, something whacked his forehead; obnoxious laughter filled the room as Cardin swaggered into the room before walking up the stairs to his desk. Jaune's eyes fixed onto the crumpled piece of paper, eight times out of ten it had something written inside.

_'__Idiot'_

_'__Reject' _

_'__Hero? More like zero' _

_'__Hunter wannabe'_

_'__Fa- _

"-aune?"

Jaune blinked before looking up, Pyrrha was resting her books in her arm as she had her other hand resting on his forearm. Shaking his head, he smiled before saying, "Hey Pyrrha."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Jaune heard Cardin scoff, his eyes flicking up to where the sound came from before shaking off Pyrrha's hand, "I'm fine. Just a bit tired from last night."

Pyrrha glanced up at Cardin before returning her gaze back to Jaune and smiling, "I know, get some rest next time alright? You're going to need it."

Pyrrha then turned her attention to Cardin, "It's called being a teammate, you should learn about being one."

"As if, my teams too strong for that."

Jaune curled up his fist as it began to shake, not with rage but even more anxiety.

He _really_ needed to cut right now.

Then Oobleck appeared in a blur, coffee in hand and as he began to speak, Jaune began to record the lecture.

* * *

_One-two-three-four_

_One-two-three-four_

_One-two-three-four_

Something bounced of the back of Jaune's head and fell onto the ground.

_'__Don't get it.'_

_'__Don't get it.'_

Jaune tried to go back to Oobleck.

"…and so, as his whole empire began to crumble around him; he knew that if our the combined forces of Mistral and Vale got their hands on him, they would most certainly-"

Another object hit the back of his head.

_ '__Don't get it.'_

_'__Don't get it.'_

_'__Don't get it.' _

"-so in an attempt to avoid the capture, he poisoned his children before poisoning himself and shooting his wife. By the time the Allied Fores marched into his bunker, he was already-"

Another object hit his head.

_'__Don't get it.' _

_ '__Don't get it.' _

_'__Don't get it.'_

_'__Don't get it.' _

_'__Don't, it's not worth it.' _

_…_

_…_

_…_

_'__DON'T!' _

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

He had to know.

Bending down, he grabbed all the crumpled up papers.

In total there had been six, the first being the one Cardin threw at his head at the beginning of class; the second and third thrown in rapid succession before the last three being branched out after ten-to-fifteen minutes.

The first was an image of a hand with the middle finger raised, typical. Not the first time so it didn't have the painful sting; but that was only one of six.

Jaune returned his gaze back to Oobleck.

"-even after he committed suicide, the rest of his forces refused to believe such a thing, assuming it was a lie and continuing to fight back."

Opening the next paper, he sees a drawing of his team fighting Grimm…while he was a sign around his neck saying, 'Grimm Bait' and Beowolves converging on him.

Jaune felt his body go cold…

_'__They don't need you' _

_'__They don't need you' _

No!

He clenched the picture in his hand.

He was stronger, better than this. He _was_ **_not_**going to be the weak person…he refused.

Only four to go.

Opening the next one, he saw an image of him with his head hollowed out and filled with question marks, 'Dumbass' was read at the bottom.

Three left.

The next was a picture of his team, and above his head was 'Failure!'

Two more.

Team RWBY and JNPR were walking ahead, while he was far behind.

One…

One word.

Only one, five letter word.

CHEAT!

Jaune crumpled up all the papers into one large paper ball before putting it in his lap. Taking deep breaths through his nose, trying his damn hardest to be silent and returning his attention to Oobleck.

"So class, what do you think about the whole war?" the professor asked.

Blake raised her hand, "It was rather pointless and ingenious at the same time. Blaming a culture of people to try and gain allies while simultaneously rising to power was quite effective, but in the end, it cost hundreds of lives, including his own."

"Good point, Mrs. Belladonna. Now, anyone else about why he committed suicide."

One more step…and just tumbling off of the roof.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester?"

"He was a coward."

_Coward… _

"How so?"

"Instead of facing the music like a man he took the easy way out and killed himself. If it was me, I'd have had my head held up proud, like a man."

Was he being a coward?

"Proud that you murdered hundreds of people?" he found himself saying.

"Mr. Arc?"

Jaune looked up at Oobleck, who was standing right in front of his desk.

Jaune swallowed, "It wasn't just his life on the line, it was his entire family. All of the other forces would kill him and end it all, but his own people and a large majority of Mistrial and Vale would be going after his family for a very long time, he took it upon himself to do, in my opinion, the most unspeakable thing a person can do. Kill his family. In a courageous but sick way he protected them, and once they were gone, what was left for him? Nothing…only death."

The class went silent.

Professor Oobleck cocked an eyebrow, "That was rather-"

_RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGG _

Oobleck zoomed back to the front of class, "Write a paper on how the war had changed the world of Vytal, and what could have been if it had been avoided. Mr. Arc, please stay a moment."

Jaune swallowed before tucking his Scroll and supplies away before grabbing the wad of paper and shoving it deep into his bag.

Jaune waited as the class left before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking up to Oobleck's desk.

"Sir?"

"Mr. Arc, why was it that you did not tell Mr. Winchester to stop distracting you from my lecture?"

Tread carefully here…this could go several ways.

"I was already recording it on my Scroll, it is not my fault if Cardin doesn't pay attention in class, it will be his grades on the line. I was about to return to my Dorm now and begin to copy down the rest of the lecture I missed."

Oobleck raised his mug and took a drink, "Mr. Arc, its lunch now."

Jaune panicked before quickly composing himself, "I'm not really hungry."

The pains in his stomach said otherwise, but Jaune was just grateful it wasn't growling.

Oobleck vanished for a moment before appearing again in front of him, "You seem a bit thin."

"I'm fine sir," Jaune said.

"Mr. Arc-"

"I'm fine sir." Jaune said a bit more forcefully.

Oobleck sighed, "As you wish Mr. Arc, you may go."

Jaune nodded before beginning to walk away.

The moment he exited, he let out a breath before beginning to run back to his Dorm to try and do his assignment…maybe get a chance at his razor.

However-

"JAUNEY!"

An orange blur came out of nowhere, relying more on his instincts, he quickly dodged by taking a step back, only to back into something that wrapped its arms around his middle.

_Arms grabbed his waist before throwing him back against the wall, head smacking into the bricks before a fist entered his gut. Hands clamped down onto his wrists as another fist came swinging, bringing along darkness with it. _

Panicking, Jaune wriggled and squirmed before raising his foot up and kicking the person grabbing him.

"Arg!"

The arms loosened before Jaune began to run, full tilt as fast as he could.

He would not be hurt.

He would not be hurt.

He would not be hurt.

He would not be hurt.

…

…

Never again.

* * *

Yang looked in shock at Jaune as he ran down the hall before rushing to the left, she just…thought it as a joke.

"Why is Jauney running away?"

Yang looked at Nora, who was a mix of confused and hurt.

Looking back, Yang shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Let's just get to lunch alright?"

Nora nodded.

* * *

Jaune was currently in an empty classroom, trying to calm his pounding heart.

Nora, that was Nora who tried to snag him.

Meaning that they had someone else to grab him…to take him to…

The Dining Hall.

Jaune smacked his head; he just hit one of his teammates or friends.

Sighing, he exited before checking his Scroll, ten minutes left of lunch.

He slowly got up before he also remembered that that was the amount of time he needed to get into his combat attire, and Goodwitch was a stickler when it came to class times.

Jaune sighed before beginning to make his way to the arena; this was going to be a nightmare.

His heart beat faster in anticipation.

* * *

"-and then he just ran off," Yang finished.

The two teams frowned, minus Pyrrha.

Ruby was worried about her fellow leader, after last night she was concerned about his wellbeing, all day and night searching for her necklace? He needed a breather.

Weiss was pinching her chin; she wasn't surprised that the dunce had spent all day in search of a necklace, but all night as well? Something didn't add up.

Blake was more focused on Jaune's actions today, the knight was acting…a bit like she was, only more to an extent. She was still hiding the secret that she was a Faunus however; Jaune was acting as if someone was close to one of his secrets.

Nora was sad that her friend ran away, she thought her leader and herself were both rather good friends, fighting Grimm and eating pancakes together. So why was he running from her?

Ren was curious about how Jaune dodged Nora, he had spent years with the girl and it was very difficult to avoid her 'Nora Trapping Tackle' attack, so Jaune had experience dodging attacks...but of what exactly? And how often?

Pyrrha was concerned for her friend, only more so. Jaune told her that it was hard to talk about his past, and that it would take time to explain, she had planned to try and cover for Jaune at lunch and dinner so that he didn't need to talk. However, it seemed team RWBY had a different plan; but why the heck would they try and snag Jaune like he was some kind of criminal? What the heck was wrong with them?

"What about you Pyrrha?" Ren asked.

Pyrrha blinked, "What?"

The other six stared at her, "Why do you think Jaune is acting so weird lately?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha shrugged, "I-I don't really know, maybe school's catching up with him and he's stressed out, perhaps he's…dealing with the work since he can't handle it all."

Pyrrha was assuming of course, but as it left her mouth she felt terrible. Jaune had been dealing with so much stuff all his life, and it surprised her it never overwhelmed him before now.

Weiss scoffed, "I'm not surprised."

Pyrrha gritted her teeth, now that she takes a step back and looked at the heiress from a different perspective, she could finally understand a bit why Jaune had been different.

Weiss was coldhearted and probably would be for a while, and even though she warmed up a bit to her team, she would remain cold to the blond knight and still treat him like scum underneath her heel.

"You can continue talking," she said coolly before standing up, "I'm heading to Combat Class."

She quickly strode out, ignoring the calls from the others she began to make her way to the Combat Arena. She just hoped that Jaune was alright after all of this.

* * *

Shrugging on his armor, Jaune got a look at himself in the mirror of the changing area. He looked a thin and pale, his eyes were slightly dull, blinking he shook his head before tilting his head and grinning; his eyes seemed a bit brighter and he looked like he 'normally' was. The bell rang and soon, other students came walking in soon after; Ren walked in and looked at his leader before pulling out StormFlower.

Then Cardin walked in with a swagger, as he did Jaune scowled on the inside.

_'__I'm strong. I can do this; I don't need to rely on my team to save me in battle.'_

Clipping Crocea Mors to his belt, he walked out of the locker rooms, dodging Ren before striding into the arena and sitting down on a bench.

It wasn't long before he saw Pyrrha sit next to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Jaune?" she said.

He turned and grinned, but when he saw her face he reconsidered it, she was expecting it, with an unamused look and an eyebrow cocked up.

"Hey Pyrrha," he said with a sigh, dropping the grin.

"You weren't at lunch today," she said.

So…straight to the point then.

"Yeah," he said coolly, "You can thank Nora and Yang for that."

Pyrrha nodded, "It was idiotic of them," she stated, "I want to smack their heads and yell."

Jaune chuckled, "Mother hen much?" he asked.

"Well, someone needs to take care of you since you fail to do so."

Any trace of amusement was wiped from Jaune, as his hand began to move to his side almost unconsciously, he made it seem as if he was simply adjusting his armor.

Pyrrha noticed how his face went blank, "I-I'm sorry," she quickly backpedaled.

"I know."

"It's just that-"

"_I know_." He said more forcefully.

Pyrrha shut up.

…

…

…

"Jaune…I'm here for you alright?" she said.

Jaune looked at her with a grin, "I know."

Pyrrha kept looking at him, "So understand that I'm looking after you when I say you shouldn't be in this class."

Jaune blinked, "What?"

"You haven't eaten," Pyrrha said, ticking her fingers, "You haven't gotten a good sleep and you went missing. Professor Goodwitch is going to be hard on you today," she said.

_Grimm Bait. _

_Weak. _

_Pathetic and useless._

Jaune looked at her, "I can do this."

Pyrrha placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Jaune-"

Jaune shrugged it off, "I need to do this."

Pyrrha bit her lip, she really wanted to knock some sense into her leader, but that would have worked on the Jaune she thought she knew. This Jaune was different. He was much more dangerous and complex, like she was trying to defuse a bomb that could go off any second; for whatever reason Jaune was being a bit more reckless than usual.

Jaune was a bit more anxious to fight; he had a feeling that Pyrrha doubted him and his abilities. He would prove her wrong, he can do this.

Soon, all the other teams came walking in, Nora was bouncing slightly in her seat while Ren sat down calmly on the seat before assuming a lotus position and began to meditate. While team RWBY entered, they eyed Jaune with curiosity before sitting down next to the bench team JNPR was on.

"Jaune?"

Said knight looked over and saw Ruby looking at him with concern, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Jaune put on a grin, "I'm fine Crater Face, don't worry about it."

Ruby pouted but before Yang could ask her question of 'Then why did you avoid us?' Goodwitch walked.

"Good afternoon class," she said, "Today we will be resuming our Team battles…Mr. Winchester," she pointed her crop at Cardin, "and Mr. Arc," she slightly narrowed her eyes as she pointed at Jaune with her free hand, "Please step onto the arena."

_Ba-Bump _

_…_

_Ba-Bump _

_…_

_Ba-Bump _

_…_

_Ba-Bump _

_…_

_Ba-Bump_

…

Before Jaune stood up, he felt Pyrrha touch his shoulder, "You have this Jaune," she said with a smile, "Just keep calm and focused."

Jaune nodded, "I will…thank you Pyrrha."

Jaune hoped she knew that he meant it, he knew someone believed in him; while Ruby and Nora fixed him with pitying looks while Ren and Blake stared at him critically.

Stepping onto the stage, he drew his sword while Cardin expanded his mace.

"Before we begin, I have added an extra feature," Glynda said.

What?

"While your attacks will be lowered to less damaging, I have partially disabled both of your aura's, meaning you cannot use them to lessen or heal your ailments, whatever injuries to receive, are kept even after the battle."

Jaune squared his shoulders as Cardin grinned; Glynda raised her hand, "Begin!"

* * *

Cardin's mace crashed into Jaune's shield, sending the knight sliding back on.

_Ba-Bump _

_Ba-Bump _

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump_

Breathing heavily, he needed to calm down; taking in a few deep breaths he focused back on Cardin who had that cocky smirk on his face. Gritting his teeth, he noticed that his hands were shaking, clenching them tightly he raised his shield again before charging again.

Cardin's smirk widened before he rushed forward, taking his mace and raising it with two hands; Jaune took this opportunity to slide baseball style underneath the blow before quickly getting to his feet and slashing at his exposed back armor plating, aiming for the straps.

However, Cardin wasn't as merciful.

Cardin continued to spin like a top before he swung his mace at Jaune, eyes widening the knight raised his shield but he was too late.

The mace clashed with the top edge of the shield, enough to lessen the blow but not enough to stop it, and the mace went crashing into Jaune's temple.

Bright pain slammed into his head as Jaune went flying, crashing into the ground with a thud and the sound of screeching metal.

* * *

Gasps were heard around the hall, even Glynda was shocked. She was even more so when she saw the red dripping from the young Arc's head. The arena was meant to prevent such things, meaning that the only way for this to happen was…

…

…

Was it possible?

…

…

Was if Cardin was actually trying to kill Jaune.

Glynda shook her head, no. This was a later matter; she needed to end the ma-

As she returned her gaze back to the arena, she saw Arc rising to his feet. A feat that made her dumbfounded, a practically direct blow like that should have knocked the boy out.

* * *

Gritting his teeth, stood back up, his sword being held lamely by his side.

_Ba-Bump _

_Ba-Bump _

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump _

_Ba-Bump _

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump_

"Wow, you really are pathetic," Cardin said as if it were a fact.

_Useless. _

Jaune shook his head, ignoring the pain, "I can…still…"

"Forget it Arc," Cardin said, getting closer, "your nothing, if not food for Grimm."

_Grimm Bait…_

_Ba-Bump _

_Ba-Bump _

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump _

_Ba-Bump _

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump_

Jaune began to take deeper breaths.

"Your team would be better off without you, as weak as you are-"

**_Ba-Bump _**

**_Ba-Bump _**

**_Ba-Bump_**

**_Ba-Bump_**

**_Ba-Bump_**

**_Ba-Bump _**

**_Ba-Bump _**

**_Ba-Bump_**

**_Ba-Bump_**

**_Ba-Bump_**

Cardin's voice started to sound like he was down a tunnel as Jaune's breathing became shallower and frantic.

"Stop."

"Why? Because I'm right?" Cardin pushed, "Becau-"

Jaune stumbled back before his legs gave way and he collapsed, trying to suck air into his lungs.

Everything was so…kaleidoscope-y.

People swam into his vision as he tried to get air, two people with blonde hair stood over him in shock before they ran off somewhere, an angel stood there with a concerned look on her beautiful face; an orange haired tiger seemed to be lunging at a tall strong person, however a black and green panther seemed to be restraining her. A small cloaked girl in red seem to be clinging to his arm while a dark themed goddess, with skin beautifully carved like marble, spoke to another red-haired girl, who reminded him of the ancient warriors that-

…

…

Why were her lips on his? And why was something entering his lungs?

"Stay with us Jaune."

Who?

He began to see black spots before his eyes went to the roof before they rolled back into his head and oblivion took over.

* * *

"JAAAAUUUUNNNNEEE!" Ruby screamed as she was going to continue to rattle the knight but Blake had grabbed the girl around the waist and restrained her.

Pyrrha pinched Jaune's nose shut before placing her mouth on his and blowing air into his lungs.

"I-I just-"

"Just? WHAT?! EXACTLY WHAT WAS GOING ON IN YOUR SMALL PRIMATIVE BRAIN THAT CAUSED YOU TO MAKE SUCH COMENTARRY?!"

The heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation was currently 'ripping Cardin a new one' as Yang would say.

Pyrrha ignored it and she placed her hands on the center of Jaune's chest before performing compressions.

"Come on, breathe," she muttered, "breathe damn you!"

"MOVE!"

Glynda came rushing back, the nurse and Yang carrying a gurney before they lifted up Jaune onto the stretcher.

"FORGET BREAKING HIS LEGS! I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN HIS DAMN BODY FOR HARMING JAUNEY!" Nora screamed. "LET ME GO REN!"

Ren ignored her as he continued with gritted teeth to retrain the Valkyrie.

"What happened?" Glynda asked.

"Jaune blacked out, I began to give CPR to get his breathing back but I don't know," Pyrrha said, her eyes feeling hot, "Why did he bleed?" she asked, "What went wrong?"

Glynda opened her mouth before a voice shouted, "HE'S STABLE!"

They all look to see Yang sprinting to the nurse's office, the nurse quickly said, "He's breathing but that injury needs looking at, I have to go."

The nurse then sprinted out of the Arena and through the doors, racing after Yang.

The remaining six students then turned to their professor who strode up to Cardin and slapped him along the face.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD POSSESSED YOU TO COMMIT THAT ACTION?!" she screamed.

Cardin blinked, "What do you-"

Glynda snarled, "I tested the system myself. The only possible outcome for you to make that much damage to Mr. Arc was if you were trying to kill him."

Cardin's eyes widened, "No. No I swear, I may not get along with Jauney-boy that well but I wouldn't kill him."

Goodwitch raised an eyebrow, "Even so, you are to report to the headmasters office immediately; we will continue this there."

Cardin swallowed before dropping his mace and walking off of the arena stage, Nora kept trying to lunge at the mercenary as he went but Ren made sure to keep her restrained.

"Mrs. Nikos, I need you to go to the clinic," Glynda ordered, "As you are Mr. Arc's partner you have special access to him."

Pyrrha nodded before sprinting to the nurse's office.

"As for the rest of you, just…be patient please."

"If I may," Ren said, "Why is it that Pyrrha went instead of the rest of the team?"

Glynda blinked before looking at where Pyrrha had just left, "She seems to make Mr. Arc…I can't really explain it but I feel as if your team leader is less stressed around her."

* * *

Jaune saw bright light before he blinked, then he noticed he was in a bed.

Sitting up, he winced as pain shot through his head, raising his hand he felt that his head was wrapped in cloth. A squeal came from his right before red overtook his vision, startled he didn't move and was trying to figure out who had him in their grip. It wasn't scary like with Yang and Nora, but more…comforting.

"Um…hello," he said.

The person pushed back to reveal Pyrrha with puffy red eyes, "You're alright!"

Jaune blinked, "Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"D-…Don't you remember?" she asked.

Jaune frowned, pinching his chi he tried to remember, "We…were in Combat Class right? Then…I fought…Cardin and-"

_Grimm Bait. _

_Weak. _

"I remember," he said expressionlessly.

Pyrrha moved her chair so that she was looking at Jaune, "After you fell, you started to have trouble breathing; so while Yang and Goodwitch ran to the nurse, Blake and I tried to get you to breathing again-"

Jaune didn't pay attention as she continued to speak; he just tilted his head down before gripping the sheets in frustration.

He…

_Was!_

_STILL!_

**_SO!_**

**_WEAK!_**

NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL WAS GAINED TODAY! WHATEVER HE DID HE JUST FUCKED IT UP LIKE USUAL!

What did he honestly expect?! That he was suddenly going to become an amazing Hunter?! NO! He was still going to be as weak and pathetic as he usually wa-

"Jaune?"

"WHAT?!"

Pyrrha jumped as she saw Jaune glaring at her with his eyes filled with pain, frustration and anger.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!" Jaune laughed humorlessly, "Wow, I am not surprised that _you _wouldn't know."

Pyrrha chose to be silent, allowing Jaune to vent was probably best at this time.

"YOU! Pyrrha Nikos, the 'Undefeatable and Youngest Combatant in all of Vale to win a tournament four times in a row when she was fourteen' _and _the strongest person of our whole team! The one who should BE LEADING THIS TEAM! I can't do it because I'M TOO WEAK TOO! I keep screwing up everywhere; I can't fight anyone without getting my ass handed to me like it was child's play, human or Grimm. So what happens when we're out on a misson hm? Oh yeah…I get IN EVERYBODYS WAY AND GET THEM ALL KILLED! BECAUSE! I. AM! WE-

*SLAP*

Pyrrha stared at Jaune with barely suppressed rage as he looks coldly at her.

"You think it was easy for me?" she said, "Like I started out as some great amazing fighter?! No, that's not how it works."

Jaune sighed, suddenly looking depressed, "You don't get-"

Pyrrha cut him off, "I think I do. You think that because I was the champion I was amazing at combat? NO! It took years to get there Jaune Arc, not over a period of months where I swing my sword around but _years _where I practiced every single style for months on end and one I could do it without even thinking about it I moved ahead."

Jaune wasn't thinking about physical strength, although that was part of the problem. The problem was the bullying, and how weak he'd been to allow it to happen.

And the cutting…

The chair Pyrrha was in screeched against the floor before she said, "Think about others before yourself."

Then she started to walk away.

_No._

_NonononononononNONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOO! _

Jaune looked in panic and despair as Pyrrha began to leave, he wanted to scream, to beg her not to go.

…

…

He was too scared though, too scared to reveal his past, too scared to show the scars and the pain his past had inflicted.

He kept opening and closing his mouth as she walked away.

HE NEEDED HER!

SPEAK NOW!

She walked out of sight.

Jaune felt his eyes prickling as he looked down in anger and shame, "Please…" he said softly.

* * *

Pyrrha froze, the soft word floating in the air almost missed her ear, but it still managed to broadcast its sound.

_"__Please…" _

She turned before quickly walking back to Jaune's bed. The knight was staring at his bed; she noticed several wet spots forming on the white sheets. She slowly brought her chair back and carefully took his hand.

"Please what Jaune?" she asked softly.

He froze before slowly looking up to her, tears filling his sad blue eyes as he said, "Please don't go."

Pyrrha comfortingly grabbed his hand, "I won't, I didn't mean to go off like that…" she faltered.

She was cursing herself in her head, _'You made that whole promise last night and you're already going to forsake it? He needs you for something and it is your duty to help,'_ she raged in her head; then she remembered that Jaune was trying to explain before she cut him off, "You were going to say I didn't understand something, what did you mean?" she asked.

"I…I wasn't talking about c-combat Pyrrha," Jaune said.

"Then what?" she asked.

Jaune swallowed, he didn't speak for a few minutes, however Pyrrha squeezed his hand comfortingly to try and get him to continue, "M-me. I understand that it t-takes some time to get at a certain combat level, but I d-don't mean physically."

"Then what?"

Jaune was shaking now; he grabbed her hand before bringing it to his chest, all of his actions slow and frightened, like a small animal that's curious about a new object.

Pyrrha didn't move, allowing her hand to be taken seemed like the best course of action. However as Jaune began to move his jacket out and move her hand under it, she felt a bit confused.

"Jaune wha-"

Her hand felt his chest…and lines all over.

She froze again.

Oh God…

* * *

Jaune was terrified now.

He still had Pyrrha's hand pressed against his skin, her soft fingers pressed against the lines on his skin. He had taken another big risk here, and he was terrified of what she may do.

One, she may understand to an extent but refuse to be around him, ignore him in Beacon because she was freaked out by this different Jaune.

Two, she would smile and say it was alright…but gossip about what he had under his hoodie, and everyone would whisper behind his back, the insults and the passed notes.

He wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said with a strained calm voice, "Take off your hoodie."

Jaune swallowed, "I-I don't-"

"Please Jaune."

Jaune was still shaking and he then fumbled with his hoodie before bringing it up, taking his arms out of the sleeves and letting it hang around his neck in case the nurse came back in.

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she stared at his exposed chest, it was fit, not bulging with muscle but you could see the outline. However what drew her was the numerous, sometimes crisscrossing lines along his chest and sides, going up and jagged along his ribs and a long cut going along his sternum. Then she noticed the faded white scars on his wrists.

Jaune noticed before stammering, "I-I st-stopped w-when I h-had to w-wear sh-shorter cloth-thing in the s-s-summer."

Pyrrha traced the long cut on his sternum, "Are…are there any because of me?" she asked.

Jaune looked at her; he looked away sadly before nodding.

Pyrrha swallowed, "Which one?"

Jaune pointed to a cut that went along the flat of his stomach, just above his bellybutton, "It was after our initiation, I felt weak when you had to save me."

Pyrrha still had her blank face, then she seemed determined to do something, "Jaune, consider this my apology for hurting you."

Looking around, she reached over and picked up a scalpel and before Jaune could do anything she lifted her shirt before making a cut on her stomach, similar to the one Jaune made because of her.

"Pyrrha-"

"I believe," Pyrrha said as she winced in pain, "the phrase 'Eye for eye' comes to mind."

Jaune looked at her in disbelief, "Why?"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, coming to a conclusion about him. Jaune was more closed off and maybe reckless, as if he thought his life didn't matter; which didn't make sense at all, because life…was life, there isn't any other way to explain it.

"Jaune, I am your friend, and even if you're…s-self-harm, I don't care; it is your secret to tell and nobody else's. You tell who you wish, but I wont tell anyone I swear."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha before a honest wide smile came to his face, "Thanks."

Pyrrha smiled back before gently pulling Jaune into a hug, "I'm here for you."

Then a stomach rumbled.

Jaune blushed in embaressment as it was his stomach, but Pyrrha made a noise of frustration, as Jaune paniced for a moment, he calmed when he heard his friend (Wow, totally weird saying that) say "Oh I forgot! You didn't eat today."

Jaune nodded.

"…You know, I heard that there were some apple trees that are outside, not far from the Beacon Cliffs, also quite nice and cool there," Pyrrha said.

Jaune looked at his partner, "Won't I get in trouble for sneaking out?" he asked.

"We're not sneaking out," she said, "We're just…getting you fed and…taking some time doing so."

_"__Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, an hour or a day. But eventually, it will subside. If I quit however, it will last forever.' _

_-No idea. Watch the 'Why We Fall' video on Youtube._

**A/N: Well that concludes the second chapter, as for pairings…its complicated alright? **

**Next Time…**

**Chapter: The Shattered Mirror **

**Read, Have a Great Night and God Bless **

**Review**


	3. The Shattered Mirror

**Chapter **

**_tandomen: _****The last few chapters will circle the pairings, I just can't decide and there are several ways to end it…I forgot to add Ruby to it though, I know it will be too long…the original story will be seven chapters and the last (now) four chapters will circle the pairings. **

**_NARUTOfan876: _****I have found someone to talk to thanks, I don't write it a lot either but I think Pyrrha was needed; Jaune has this complex that makes him want to face his problems alone, however he was starting to let people in and he has no idea how to do that. Pyrrha made a promise and Jaune took a chance on that, he didn't know how to explain because as he said he talks but never tells; actions speak louder than words and so he did what he did. **

**_hellkaizer: Thanks, not all Jaune stories are him as this Gary Stu, I am thinking about one like that but I won't make him this major OP character. _**

**A/N: I recently met another person, not going to name names but I did and she needs some help to, if you would think about her or pray, whatever your thing is that would be great. **

**Here we go… **

Jaune let out a frustrated breath as he glared at his hand. The razor was still there, trembling in his palm as he held it, debating on what to do with the sharp piece of metal; as for once in his life, he did and did not want to cut.

It had been a week since the incident in the Combat Arena; after he and Pyrrha returned to school several hours after incident, they were immediately chewed out by the nurse, however after noticing that the wounds were already partially healed from the knights aura, she left him go. When they returned together, there was some speculation on what happened. However they died down when Pyrrha and Jaune said that they went to go eat apples and relax, however Yang did not believe it until she went to discover the area herself; the next day in Combat Class however, Goodwitch had ordered him on the sidelines while his other teammates fought. While remaining blank on the outside he was still mad for being beaten by Cardin, however it was what the professor did next that completely shocked him.

She had placed her hands on his shoulders before…pulling him into a hug.

"Mr. Arc," she said, "I am so, so terribly sorry for what I did. I failed to properly check everything and take in account for your and Mr. Winchesters weapons and as a result you have been injured."

As she left the hug with her hands still on his shoulders, her face showed total and complete remorse for her actions, Jaune was stunned as she patted his shoulder before saying, "I would like you to rest now so that you can be at your best later on when I put you in."

"W-When will that be?" he asked.

Goodwitch shrugged, "Until I say so, so do not slack in your exercises."

He didn't know it but he suspected that she might have known about his training on the rooftop. From there he did his best to train, however the head wound did slow down the process, but Pyrrha did help him by encouraging him to keep pushing (but not too much) in training a bit.

Pyrrha…

Just…Thank God for her.

She was right there for him almost at all times every day…making sure to give him some space for an hour or two before finding him again. Everywhere, in the mornings at class, lunch, etc. she would be there smiling brightly; he enjoyed being around her as it made him smile in her presence and the day seemed a bit brighter.

He was glad she was there, but team RWBY was more difficult.

Pyrrha had told Jaune that she told team RWBY, Ren and Nora point blank about trusting Jaune, and that he had some serious stuff in his past (she swore she did not reveal his secret) and that he trusted her to talk about it; she refused to tell them what and just asked them to be patient.

Nora had brightened when she learned that she was not fully responsible for why Jaune ran and was very curious, however Ren calmed her down.

Ren knew that it would be best if he waited patiently for Jaune to come out with whatever he was worried about; the only down-side would be ensuring Nora would stay calm about it.

However it was more difficult for team RWBY.

Ruby was fine with being patient, as he had returned her necklace; however she was more persistent in being his friend. She would wake early to walk with Pyrrha and Jaune to the Dining Hall, eat and (surprisingly) share her cookies with her fellow team leader and (grudgingly) Pyrrha as they talked about the day.

Jaune was starting to feel better about being with Ruby, as she did rarely ask about his past but after a slight decline Ruby nodded her head before starting a different conversation, mainly trying to get him to use a different weapon. For some reason she has it in her head that he would be better if his sword would shift into a rifle or a mini-SMG to use instead of just a sword and shield.

Blake understood he didn't want to share his past; when he was ready he would tell. She understood that all too well with her past as with the White Fang and respected his space, occasionally starting small conversations about books or about the Faunus. Blake was surprised on how vehement he was about the treatment of the people, so she was debating on telling Jaune about her past with the White Fang, to telling him her secret, but only about her involvement.

However, our residential blonde brawler and icy heiress were both rather displeased with the answer from Pyrrha.

* * *

Yang was getting more increasingly frustrated and curious about this, she wasn't used to secrets; and surprised when her usual attempt of seduction on the knight failed, after a saucy wink and (with a few buttons undone) a bend at the waist, most boys were drooling at a chance with the brawler and babbling endlessly to answer her questions. However with Jaune he politely told her to leave before hurrying to class, she was starting to believe that she should just grab Jaune before throwing him into the dorm or an empty classroom and force him to tell; the moment she voiced her thoughts in the presence of her team (minus Weiss who was training with Pyrrha) she was surprised at the outburst from her little sister AND her own partner.

"How dare you!" Blake stated, her pupil's dilating.

"Sis, are you nuts?!" Ruby demanded.

Yang's eyes widened before protesting, "Well don't you think it's rather aggravating that Jaune knows something we don't? We're his friends aren't we?"

"And?" Ruby demanded, "If we are his friends, we wouldn't go nosing around about him."

"Come on," Yang groaned, "Vomit Boy is just being stupid about his secrets, we should just-"

"So it was stupid when I kept my secret about _these?!_" Blake growled as she pointed at the bow concealing her ears.

Yang quickly backpedaled, thinking carefully about what she wanted to say next and try to not anger her partner, "This is different, I doubt that Jaune is a Faunus; besides don't you think that he is being stupid about this secret? At all? Heck Vomit Boy told his partner to give us the information, wouldn't he have told us himself if it was important?"

"Look Yang," Ruby stated, "I don't call him Vomit Boy unless I'm teasing him and he knows it."

Yang blinked, suddenly confused, "Yeah…" she said slowly, "so do I."

"But does he know that?"

Yang blinked again.

Ruby looked at Blake, who was looking at her slightly surprised, "Come on," Ruby stated, throwing her hands in the air. "I can't be the only one."

No response from either of the girls.

Ruby sighed, "Jaune smiles slightly when I call him Vomit Boy before replying with Crater Face, but before he went into the Forever Fall, he seemed even more dejected when we all called him that for a brief moment and snapping on a smile. Maybe the way you suggest may work on Jaune we knew in the past; but this is a different Jaune now and we need to be carefully with how we go about this now."

Ruby didn't dare mention what Jaune told her that night about how he might do something stupid…she had a feeling that she saw a glimpse of the true Jaune, and she didn't want to betray him.

"That's…really insightful of you Ruby," Blake said.

Ruby shrugged, "We all don't need to have crazy backstories to read between the lines; just a keen eye, a good memory…and sugar."

Blake smiled slightly as she nodded before turning back to her book.

Yang looked at Ruby questioningly, unfazed by the sugar comment before the brawler laid back onto her bed.

She would not drop this, nor would she give up so easily.

However…maybe Ruby had a point when she thought about kidnapping Jaune…again.

However, it was Weiss that would cause Yang's mind to blow.

* * *

This was when it brought Jaune back to where he was.

It started at lunch, when they had just started eating when Yang suddenly asked, "Ok, enough Jaune. Why are you acting so weird?"

Jaune stiffened, and he felt Ruby and Pyrrha beside him to so as well.

"Yang," Blake said, Jaune noticed her gritting her teeth slightly, "We went over this."

"No, she's right."

They all looked to see Weiss staring at Jaune coldly, "You need to take up the responsibility of your team and tell us what's wrong."

"Weiss-" Ruby began.

"No Ruby!" Weiss stated as she stood up, "He needs to stop being a coward and tell us what this, so called, 'big secret' is; it's affecting us as a whole and I for one doubt the actuality of this secret and claim that it is just a faux attempt at trying to get us all concerned about something when in reality it is just a small and pathetic problem that this idiotic boy is-"

Jaune gritted his teeth, that was _so_ it.

Ruby and Pyrrha were about protest when they see Jaune move out of the corner of their eyes.

Slamming the palms of his hands on the table, Jaune stood and glared at Weiss, "Let me tell you something _Ice Queen_," he growled, causing Weiss' eyes to widen, "if anyone is idiotic at this table it's _you! _You have no right to stand there with an upturned nose and demand whatever you wish like some snotty spoiled brat. I get that you changed after your little meltdown in Port's class but it doesn't give you any reason to speak to me like that. We all have pasts for us to share, and we share it at our own time, not when the first person demands it; if anything it keeps them locked away, and I don't care what you call me, but I do not _ever _stress the reality of the situation. I am not a lair, but do you know who is?! YOU! You act like you care about your team when you're really still just a cold, spoiled child who is still whining over the fact she didn't make team leader! Get over it and start acting like the Huntress you're trying to be!"

Weiss seemed like frozen ice as she stared at Jaune.

"At least _I_ am trying," she said before gathering her things and walking out the door.

Jaune's glare followed her before he too made an exit.

The remaining six students were in shock yet again before each of the separate teams went to go find their respective teammate.

* * *

This led to where Jaune was now, currently in the bathroom after he left the Dining Hall he felt terrible about what he said and what Weiss said ringing in his ears as the dark voice rose again.

_'__Don't you see,' _the voice whispered, _'everything you do ends hurting the people you care about; without you there wouldn't be any need for this at all…a better team leader, better partner for Pyrrha, better-' _

"Shut up," he growled.

However he didn't drop the razor.

A knock on the door jarred him from his thoughts.

"Jaune?"

It was Pyrrha.

Slightly relieved he stood up and unlocked the door, still staring at the razor in his palm.

He heard Pyrrha gasp softly as the door opened, not really caring he allowed her to push him into the room and set him onto her bed.

He felt Pyrrha begin to life his hoodie, grabbing the wandering hand he said, "I didn't."

Pyrrha looked relieved as she released the fabric, "Sorry…I just…"

Jaune nodded his head and the room fell into a silence, there was never really a good way to talk about this stuff.

"I didn't mean to say that," Jaune said finally.

He felt Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder, "Jaune it was the truth, she deserved-"

"NO SHE DIDN'T!" he shouted, rising to his feet. "NOBODY DESERVES THAT!"

Pyrrha stood her ground, narrowing her eyes she said coolly, "You know that's not what I meant."

Jaune let out a breath before flopping back onto the bed and ran his hand through his hair, "I know. It doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about it though."

Pyrrha joined Jaune on the bed and scooted next to her leader before pushing his head onto her shoulder, "Just…don't worry about it. We have Goodwitch next so-"

"-free period," Jaune finished.

"Yeah."

Jaune felt slightly safe with Pyrrha, because she was his partner, his standing stone, his friend, whatever it was, it had calmed him as he felt himself drift off.

Pyrrha felt tired herself but she heard Jaune's breathing even out she looked to see him asleep; his face, normally contorted of late as if thinking a tough problem, was calm and serene.

He looked like he was younger, around his proper age. Pyrrha noticed that around her, Jaune seemed several years older, and now she understood why.

Smiling, she carefully grabbed Jaune and lowered them down onto the bed before joining her leader in sleep.

And that's how Nora, Ren and Ruby found them when they went to check on them, Pyrrha had a hand placed carefully on the back Jaune's head and he had a hand on her waist as they cuddled together; Ren wanted to leave, Ruby had a small temptation to joining them, as it looked a mix of comfortable and cute, but shook it off.

Nora however…

"NAP TIME!" she whisper-shouted.

Grabbing Ren she wrapped him in a death grip before the girl forced Ren to lay at the foot of the bed with her, Ruby took that moment to hop right behind Jaune and hugged him tightly before pressing her head into his back and falling asleep.

* * *

Weiss walked stiffly to the gardens in front of the Dorms, she knew that the bushes and plants would hide her as she allowed her emotions to run rampant. Taking gasping breaths, she felt herself begin to break down, with every gasp a wave of pain hit her heart, she didn't need to worry about tears because she stopped crying several years before coming to Beacon.

There was no point on crying if nobody cared about them.

However as she shifted her hand she felt it touch something, looking she didn't see a clump of dirt, or a rock.

It was a smooth piece of metal, several to be exact.

Her dark wishes had been answered.

* * *

The sound of a picture being taken cut through the darkness in Jaune's mind; he slowly opened his eyes to see Yang standing there with a half-grin as she looked at him.

"Aww," she cooed, "my baby sister's growing up so fast."

Looking around he sees that Pyrrha had moved an arm around his neck while he had an arm placed on her waist, he wasn't sure if he did that or Pyrrha did, as he knew that he was already asleep with his head rested on Pyrrha's shoulder. Then he heard a cute snoring behind him, craning his neck he was surprised to see Ruby spooning with him, her cape slightly covering him and her mouth open slightly and a slight bit of drool coming from her mouth.

Apparently he wasn't the only one awake as he felt something stirring near his feet. He isn't surprised at the sight of Nora, stretching leisurely on the bed while Ren is getting up as well.

"Well that was _sooooooo_ satisfying," she said as she looked around, "Wasn't it Ren?"

The stoic boy just rubbed his face before saying softly, "I have to admit it was."

Yang grew a Cheshire Grin as she saw her little sister slowly opening her eyes, "Ruuuuuuuubbbbbbbyyyyyyyy~" she said in a sing-song voice.

Ruby's eyes shot open as she looked around, taking in Yang and the Scroll in her hand.

"YANG!" she shouted before dashing after her sister out of the dorm room.

The shout awakened his partner as she opened her green eyes to find blue ones filling her own; jerking at the close contact she backpedaled when she felt her leader tightened a grip on her waist.

"Easy," he said.

Pyrrha nodded before easing herself up along with Jaune.

"So…do you feel better?" she asked.

Jaune nodded, "It was a great nap."

Pyrrha smiled before getting up, "Well we should probably start training now."

Jaune shrugged, "Or you might want to help Ruby get that picture of all of us sleeping together from Yang."

At those words, Pyrrha's eyes widened with horror before she sprinted out the door, Jaune smiled before following.

* * *

As the days went on, Jaune was glad that Yang had backed off a bit as well as Weiss.

Speaking of the heiress…

Jaune still felt bad he did not apologize to her.

Yes apologize, while she did have some of it coming it shouldn't have been said like that. Jaune knew the effects of harsh words and normally he would never act as he did, but he lost control of himself at the table and those things that should not have been said were said and he heavily regretted it. However he did not want to be around the heiress for fear of losing control again…as well as having to talk about his problem.

However that wasn't as important as he was finally being accepted into Combat Class…well not today but in anytime soon, so Jaune took that time with Pyrrha to practice an important part of combat.

Observation.

They were currently studying how Weiss was currently fighting Ruby.

"Pros and cons of Ruby, go."

Jaune got a good look at Ruby as she hefted up Crescent Rose, "Ruby is quite strong to hold Crescent Rose, not to mention how she effectively uses the recoil of the sniper part of her weapon as well as her natural Semblance of speed. However, due to _her _natural size it makes Ruby more susceptible for terrible damage if she is hit, not to mention her innocence which could get her distracted and flustered causing her to lose sight of the battle."

Pyrrha nodded, "Well done. Now we just have to incorporate that into a battle scenario."

Jaune nodded before turning to Weiss who had a blank look on her face as she held up Myrtenaster with her left hand carefully…

Jaune stared as Weiss and Ruby clashed before she raised it slowly again.

Weiss was never that slow, normally with a quick flourish she was in position; maybe her arm was injured or…

Jaune blinked before bringing out his Scroll and tuning into the cameras that fed into the screens above, getting the closest camera of Weiss he zoomed in before slowing down the camera speed while it was wholly fixated on her arms.

It was frustrating to see how she would raise her arm before lunging at Ruby; however he finally managed to get a good look as she carefully raised her blade again. The sleeves ruffled before rising a bit into the air, revealing a portion of her left wrist.

Several red angry lines went straight across while a beige cloth was wrapped underneath.

Jaune felt overwhelming guilt and anger flood his body.

* * *

Jaune was leaning against a wall at the end of class, not wasting any time he began to plan out how to separate Weiss from the rest of her team so he decided to take a leap of faith and try to 'borrow' her for a moment.

Then, the target was walking out, her head bowed slightly as Jaune approached; not wasting any time, Jaune grabbed her upper arm before zooming into a nearby classroom. Seeing it was empty, Jaune shoved/pushed the heiress inside before shutting the door.

The moment he turned around a hand greeted his face with a loud 'SLAP'

"Jaune! What in God's name are you doing?" she hissed.

Jaune looked at Weiss, he noticed that she was paler than usual and he could see faint bags under her eyes, hidden very well by make-up.

All of the signs sticking out, practically visible and somehow he missed them until now!

"I could ask you the same," he replied.

Jaune knew that there was probably more subtle ways to talk to Weiss about it, but he was just so angry at himself that he wasn't thinking straight and he knew that soon he was going to spill.

"Well, I was simply walking out of the locker rooms, hoping to return to my dorm and-"

"Get more bandages?" he asked.

Weiss stopped and stared at Jaune, her eyes wide; her hand went to her wrist.

Jaune sighed, "Weiss-"

"NO!" Weiss shouted as she backed away from Jaune as if he were some Grimm, "No you stay away from me _Jaune Arc!" _

Growling she paced away before glaring at him again, her blue eyes resembling freezing shards of ice that seemed to pierce his body. "You have no idea about what I am going through, _don't pretend as if you do! _While you were busy with your family laughing and being loved, **_I was all alone in my room while my father boasted about my sister_**. While you were going to school with friends and learning at your own pace, **_I_** stayed in a library, cramming my head with knowledge about anything related to Dust and combat. Would you like to know how I got his?!" she hissed.

She was pointing as the scar that went down her eye as she spoke, "I was trying to prove myself to my father, trying to actually get his attention by fighting one of his prototype droids for some general. One lucky hit and I got this, I thought I did well after I took it down, you know what my father said?"

"You could have done better."

"You could have done-"

Weiss faltered as Jaune interrupted her, she was very confused on how relaxed he was right now, normally he'd be scared senseless of her by now. However she was in for a surprise.

Jaune sighed before taking off his right gauntlet, "I draw with silver," he loosened the straps before taking off the glove, "and it comes out red."

Unrolling his sleeve he held up his wrist to see old white lines and slightly puckered skin, "Magic?" he asked.

Weiss looked at the in shock, "Y-You?"

Jaune looked at Weiss blankly before running his fingers through his hair, he had to know something before they went on.

"Look Weiss, we all feel pain no matter what our backgrounds; but please _please_ just tell me that you didn't start because of me," he pleaded.

Weiss looked away from Jaune, who stared at her patiently.

"…No..."

Jaune didn't change the look he was giving her.

"…but you…did resume it."

Jaune went sour as his hair blocked his eyes, turning around slowly he slammed his hands down onto the desk before letting out a roar of anger as he swept everything off the desk with the clattering of papers, pens and chalk.

"DAMN IT!"

Gripping his hair he kept his face away from the heiress as he said, "I am so sorry Weiss," with his voice trembling.

Weiss didn't move, she sighed before she then opened her mouth to speak when Jaune cut her off.

"Don't you dare say it Weiss. Don't you dare say that you deserved to hear what I said."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I was going to say don't blame yourself Jaune, we both said things out of anger that we didn't mean to say; some of it was true and some was purely spite on my part."

Jaune's shoulders seemed to relax as he stood there, still hunched over the desk.

"Why did you start?" he asked.

Weiss frowned, "I guess…just to stop the pain I felt in my heart."

That's why she was so distant. She didn't want to get her heart hurt again.

"A-and when I got here I stopped because I managed to get over the pain and instead focused on being a team leader…and you saw how that went."

"I understand; and Weiss? I promise I won't ever intentionally hurt you again," Jaune stated as if it were a fact.

Weiss bit her lip, could she really trust him?

Taking several deep breaths Weiss slowly walked over to Jaune and hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder, "Jaune," she said.

He turned to see Weiss looking slightly uncomfortable; the answer soon arose as she hesitantly widened her arms.

Weiss wouldn't admit it but she was terrified of letting people in, worried that they might hurt her and destroy what remained of a heart in her chest.

Jaune looked at her for a moment before slowly walking into her embrace and wrapping his arms around her.

That was when the dam broke.

Weiss felt actual honest tears beginning to form in her eyes as she began to earnestly sob.

Jaune wrapped the heiress in a tight hug as he rubbed her back comfortingly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as they stood there, the cold heiress having her heart being melted by an unlikely boy.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway! _

**_-Idina Menzel/ Elsa_**

**_Frozen. _**

* * *

**_"_****_I walk in the darkness so that others may see the light._**

**_-Anonymous _**

* * *

**Read, Have a Great Night and God Bless**

**Review**


	4. Focus

**Chapter**

**_tandomen: _****I honestly had no intention of making Jaune incredible, I just wrote him as if he was a real person. We have no idea on Jaune's background as Monty had not gone into it, so I took what I knew about Jaune and put it in a real life position. There would be no way that Jaune wouldn't sustain some kind of emotional trauma before getting into Beacon, and I am very glad that you enjoy this and will enjoy this no matter what. I will be fine, you are right I am using personal experience from this, to an extent; however I can manage to write this though. It's cute you ship RubyxJaune, I personally ship PyrrhaxJaune but I like the other pairing stories as well. Don't worry though, I have several endings to write out.** **Tienen un gran día mi amigo.**

**_RightHandOfPalpatine: _****Sorry about the typos then; also, Go Star Wars!**

**_ShaunyRedComet: _****As I have said, I wrote Jaune as a real person; and you will see and understand the shipping when I get to it; I have a great plan and you may like it when I post the chapter. **

**_Drake93: _****Never heard of Kuroko from Kuroko. **

**_Operator Blake 'Roxasrock: _****You get that this chapter.**

**_Kegi Springfield: _****Read it and enjoyed it. Can't wait for next chapter, but be careful. **

**_LaughingAngel13: _****That's what people forget about Fanfics sometimes. While using another universe and someone else's work, we are essentially creating our own stories in these universes and I really want to grasp that. Yes Jaune would be secretive but ask yourself, does Jaune really have a guy friend? Sure Ren is on his team however in Season 2 we see that they hardly ever converse meaning that he and Ren don't talk that often; also think about Nora, I do not believe she will fully understand Jaune, while she gets relationships, I do not believe she understands depression. **

**However, (it's going to get weird here so try and bear with the reading) Pyrrha works because as you said, guardian and his partner and even after the confrontation, she doesn't get it either; Ruby as she is young, innocent and just a nice person; she enjoys Jaune's company because he was her first friend in Beacon. However I cannot see Jaune completely destroying her innocence because that was the whole reason she came to Beacon, so she could help. That was it. Weiss mainly because she and Jaune have a deep understanding of each other and what they went through by the hands of their parents, caused or accidental. **

**One last note…see the characters I haven't pointed out? Those may or may not make the cut.**

**_NARUTOfan876: _****I use lyrics or songs to try and help emphasize stuff. Also, Weiss got the scar from fighting some armored goliath; I do not think it was a Grimm; however I could be wrong about it being a goliath. **

**_Darth Cruel: _****Thanks for pointing it out, hoped I fixed it. I cut it off because it didn't flow with the story. **

**Allons-y…**

Weiss walked with a purpose down the hall, she would not be swayed as she went, determined to do this action.

It involved Jaune, and it started that day in the classroom.

* * *

"Shhhh," he whispered, "Shhh it's ok. I'm here, I am right here."

Weiss was sobbing into his jacket as she tightly held the fabric, not wanting to lose the connection she had to this person…this lifeline.

"I-I just," Weiss sniffed, "I-"

"You were lonely," Jaune said as he rubbed her back, "You didn't have anyone there with you."

Weiss nodded, her nose starting to drip. While she knew it wasn't ladylike she really did not (As Yang would put it) give a damn.

"M-M-My fa-a-ather," she hiccupped when she said 'father' "w-would ha-ardly look at m-e-e and inst-stead w-would focu-us on m-my si-si-sister. He ne-ever notic-ed me. Nev-er. I ju-just wanted him to look at me; JU-ST LOOK AT ME-E! THAT'S AL-ALL I EVER WA-ANTED!"

Her screams were muffled by the cloth of Jaune's jacket, not that he cared as he was currently scowling, really hating this man; nobody should just abandon their child like that, it was just cruel and-

*BEEP*

Jaune blinked, and Weiss stopped talking but a sob caused her to jerk slightly; pulling out his Scroll he saw it was Pyrrha trying to reach him.

"Wh-who's that?" Weiss asked.

Jaune quickly said, "Pyrrha," before turning the Scroll on mute and setting it to the side, "Don't worry about-"

"W-Wait," Weiss said.

Jaune looked as she was biting her lip, as if contemplating something, "P-Pyrrha kn-knows about you do-sn't she?"

Jaune nodded, "Do you want-"

Weiss nodded, "I-It would b-be ni-ice."

Snatching up his Scroll he opened it and answered the call, "Pyrrha?"

"Jaune," his partner exclaimed, she sounded very concerned, "where-"

"Come to the classroom near the girls' locker room, quickly; it's…important."

Not a few minutes later, Pyrrha burst in and quickly shut the door. Her mind was filled with so much worry, she didn't know what Jaune saw but the look scared her drastically…as if he sunk back into being how he was, closed off and reserved.

"Jaune-"

She stopped when she saw a weeping heiress, being hugged tightly by Jaune; he looked at her, his eyes slightly filled with pain but also a strange emotion.

Pyrrha didn't trust herself to speak, so she gestured at Weiss with a confused look, Jaune held up his wrist and she saw those lines again before the knight gently reached for the arm of the Ice Queen; who promptly flinched, but after being soothed by a rub on the back by Jaune she allowed the knight to hold it up.

Revealing several healing cuts.

However, Pyrrha felt so much guilt at the sight when she always thought wrong of Weiss. Rushing forward she wrapped Weiss in a hug as well, making a sort of sandwich between Jaune and Pyrrha; no more words were said but they continued there as comfort for Weiss as she continued to cry.

* * *

After missing the rest of the day and a part of dinner, they all cleaned up a bit before making their way to the Dining Hall; nobody really paid attention except for Teams RWBY and JNPR.

Blake noticed first, she had flicked her eyes up in time to see Jaune, Pyrrha and Weiss get in line for their food; raising an eyebrow she did not say a word and decided to return to her book.

Ren was second, he had rolled his eyes when Nora was telling another of her stories when they landed on his leader and other teammates. He to choose not to speak, remembering Pyrrhas lecture about letting Jaune come to them and paid more attention to Nora to effectively distract her for a few more minutes.

However it wouldn't last as they sat together again.

Ruby blinked when she saw Weiss on her right and Jaune sitting between the heiress and his partner, she felt a bit hurt on why Jaune was sitting with Weiss instead of her and a bit jealous, however she sucked it up and continued eating.

Nora then shouted, "JAUNEY!" when he was in sight and was about to tackle him in a hug before Ren grabbed her around the waist; not wanting their leader to run away again.

Then Yang looked up, she was shocked to see how cozy Weiss was with Jaune and was about to exclaim about all the audacity (Weiss said it once, and she looked it up in a dictionary and liked the word) the heiress had before she felt a heel slam into her boot.

"Don't you dare," Blake growled softly.

Yang swallowed before biding her time, she was determined to figure this out.

* * *

The moment Weiss had entered her dorm, her teammates all swarmed her; before she could even speak she was hounded by her partner and our residential brawler.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out as she spun around her in a swirl of crimson, "Are you alright? What happened?"

As she tried speaking again, she heard Yang say, "She was getting very cozy with Jaune, weren't you Weiss?"

Weiss could tell the brawler was angry, as well as the hinted meaning.

"Yang," she said coldly, "either shut up and listen or leave me alone, I am in no mood for anything today; and no I was not 'getting cozy' as you put it."

Yang blinked in surprise, however before she could speak Weiss continued.

"As Pyrrha told us, Jaune will tell us in his own time. I have just recently learned and I _refuse_," she stated as Yang leant forward with barely contained excitement and curiosity, "to betray what trust he has for me as of now."

Yang nodded, not really listening, "Yeah yeah, so how did you do it? Did you…" she trailed off as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Weiss said a quick and firm 'No' before turning to Ruby, who slightly sad.

Thinking quickly she placed a hand on her leaders shoulder before saying, "Ruby?"

The scythe wielder looked at her partner teary-eyed. Why her? Ruby had tried so hard to be there for Jaune, and he…chose someone else to talk to?

"Ruby," Weiss stated as she placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders and brought her into a hug before whispering, "Please. Jaune does care about you, deeply; and it is because of that he doesn't want you to know his secret, he doesn't want to burden you with it."

Rightly, Weiss didn't know that for certain however that is happening right now.

Ruby however was wide-eyed before calming slightly and returning the hug, "Just…why you?" she asked.

Weiss didn't want to explain so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Remember when I wanted to be leader and thought Ozpin made a mistake?" she asked.

Ruby nodded.

"It is the same situation, while you do not know Jaune's secret, it is important to still be there for him; even if he still doesn't tell you."

* * *

The day after was a free day, so plenty of people spent it outside or exploring Vale; Weiss along with a few others including Pyrrha and Jaune decided to stay behind.

However Weiss was curious on where the knight was, so while she was training she plainly asked, "Where is Jaune?"

Pyrrha, who was currently drinking from a bottle of water faltered before shaking her head, "Well…around the time Jaune was acting strange before…" Weiss nodded her head before gesturing for the Spartan to continue. "I had asked him if he wanted to train up on the rooftop, however he had declined before leaving quickly. He didn't return back to the room until much later in the night, I had tried to stay up and wait for him; however I had fallen asleep before I could see him return."

Weiss thought for a moment before she knew what had happened.

She had a similar experience, often times she had tried to learn on her own, practicing the moves she had learned on her from her tutors. However it was worse if someone offered her help, as a mix of emotions hit her; the second emotion would be pride, as she did not wish for anyone to help her.

The main feeling was the crippling sadness and doubt that would fill her body, they did not think she was good enough; not getting better and it did not help that her father would constantly boast about Winter.

_'__WHAT ABOUT ME?!' _Weiss wanted to scream, _'AM I NOT DOING WELL?! AM I NOT DOING ENOUGH?!'_

Then she would throw herself back into her training, not stopping until someone had come up with her lunch and dinner; Weiss had refused to stop until she was sure she was competent. However then came the day she believed that she was ready, prepared with her Glyphs and Dust usage for Myrtenaster, was right before a singing performance she also arranged.

She had hoped to try and explain her emotions to her father, it failed.

So when she applied to Beacon, she worked harder in order to become leader and gave up on hurting herself, knowing that someone would at least care then.

It did work as she found out, just not in the way she had expected.

"Where did you talk to Jaune exactly?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha blinked, "The roof, why-"

Weiss stood up, "Please do not follow me Pyrrha; it is important I talk to Jaune alone."

As she noticed Pyrrha's upset look, she placed her hands on the Spartans shoulders, "Trust me. I know you want to help, but it is best that I do this alone."

With that she walked out of the Combat Room and to the Dorms.

* * *

This lead to where she was now as she walked up the steps to the roof, slowly pushing open the door she sees that Jaune was practicing his sword techniques, slashing at an imaginary foe.

She slowly shut the door behind her, not wanting to break the boy's concentration as he practiced; Jaune spun around on his heel as he held his sword out, making him a miniature whirlwind of steel before he lost balance, dropping the sword, Weiss watched as it slid to near where she was standing while Jaune flopped on the ground.

He let out a frustrated breath before getting to his feet, brushing himself off and started to flex his legs, arms and body. Once he had deemed himself in working condition he looked around to see Weiss, his sword in her hand as she walked up.

"Err…hi Weiss," Jaune said.

"Nice job on the spin," she stated, "However, you are using a difficult maneuver. Don't use your heel unless turning around, it's good it you need to spin in a quick moment and face what is behind you, but focus on the balls of your feet."

Weiss got onto the ball of one of her feet and she spun around twice, "Make sure not to go too high on your foot, keep the heel close to the ground."

Jaune nodded before repeating what she did, however he only went around once.

Weiss nodded before passing the sword back to Jaune, "You know it would be easier if we went to the Combat Room."

Jaune shrugged, "Yeah…but I think it's better if I just-"

"Jaune," Weiss said.

Jaune stopped speaking.

Weiss watched as Jaune became impassive.

Weiss walked forward and placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Look, I understand. Believe me I get it, however if you want to improve more you need to be observed and criticized, if you keep training by yourself without a reference our instructor, you may develop bad habits and accidentally injure yourself."

She picked her words carefully, she knew that if she had just stumbled into it she may have caused to politely decline; that was Pyrrha's problem, while she cared for Jaune, she did not understand all the aspects of his life…neither did Weiss truthfully, however she did understand some.

Pyrrha asked and was rejected mainly because she said it too bluntly that Jaune needed help training. However to some, it would seem that she was pointing out his flaws and problems with fighting and basically saying that he was a terrible fighter.

The way Weiss said it, she was trying to help Jaune improve on his already developing skills rather than saying he had none at all.

Jaune frowned, "I-I'm better off learning by my own."

Weiss shook her head, "But you can improve more if you allow Weiss and Pyrrha to train you," she bit her lip as Jaune turned slightly stony, "Please Jaune."

Jaune seemed apprehensive, "Is…is anyone else there?" he asked timidly.

Weiss shook her head.

Jaune sighed and seemed shaky before saying softly, "Ok Weiss."

Weiss grabbed his hand and pulled him along gently to the Combat Room.

* * *

Pyrrha blinked in surprise as she saw Weiss walking in, bringing along a tense Jaune behind her, her partner glanced around and when he saw that it was only her and Weiss he seemed to relax.

"Hi Pyrrha," he said with a small wave.

Pyrrha smiled as she said, "Hello Jaune, ready for practice?"

Jaune shrugged, "I guess."

"Well," Weiss began as she picked up her rapier, "Shall we get started?"

* * *

Two hours later, Jaune was putting away Crocea Mors and he groaned in relief as he cracked his neck, his two trainers really could really pack some damage in their attacks.

_'__Maybe because they spent years of their lives training for this,' _the dark voice said; _'unlike you who has snuck into this school.' _

Jaune gritted his teeth as he slammed his head into a locker, "Shut up," he growled.

The voice didn't speak but the pain was still there.

That unconquerable pain…

Baring his teeth he bashed his head repeatedly into the locker, the sound of flesh against metal was a mix of soothing and agonizing.

Bang!

Bang!

BANG!

**BANG!**

**_BANG!_**

"Jaune?!"

Jaune stopped quickly, breathing heavily throughout his nose he pushed off the locker to see Pyrrha and Weiss come hurrying in with panicked looks on their faces, the girls were both relieved slightly as no one was in the locker rooms and hurting Jaune (Also because Weiss knew they were violating one of the major school rules and did not get caught) however while Pyrrha went to her partner, Weiss was not that relieved to see a red mark forming on Jaune's head.

"Jaune, look it's going to take-" Weiss quickly began.

Pyrrha tried to stop her but it was too late.

"I KNOW!" Jaune shouted, realizing his mistake he took a deep breath, "I know, sorry for yelling."

Weiss walked to Jaune and was about to pull him into a hug as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Jaune shook off her before she could get to close and his partner before pacing around the room, "Why are you helping me?" he asked.

Weiss blinked, "To help you become a better Hunter."

"Really?" Jaune asked, "and what if I wasn't?"

Pyrrha didn't like where this was going, she knew this was part of the reason for his meltdown in the nurse's office. They were poking a very dangerous nerve right now, she had a strong feeling that Jaune left out more details about him being weak than just his scars.

Weiss got confused, "Jaune, I understand if you're upset about not getting good at combat, but we all trained hard for this. Why should-"

"I DIDN'T!" Jaune screamed.

The girls went silent.

"I DIDN'T OK?!" Jaune yelled, "I FAKED MY FUCKING WAY INTO BEACON ACADEMY! I SAID IT, I. AM. A. _CHEAT!_ I got my hands on some fake transcripts and lied my way into Beacon. ALL I AM IS A LIAR! SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HELPING ME!? SAY IT! WHAT YOU'RE ALL THINKING, JUST SAY IT OUT LOUD, '_Oh, wow what a weakling…I can't believe he's my partner and leader.' _BECAUSE IN THE END, EVERYONE LEAVES ME AND I AM ALL ALONE…yet again."

Jaune was upset but he wasn't crying as he stared at the girls, who were both wearing looks of surprise.

"Say it," Jaune demanded.

Pyrrha didn't know what _to _say, how you should respond when someone says that they had faked their way into the most prestigious school in all of Remnant was beyond her.

"You are the biggest dunce ever."

Pyrrha blinked in surprise as she looked at Weiss, who was glaring at Jaune.

"You think that you can just say all of that and brush it off nonchalantly?!" Weiss demanded, walking up to Jaune, who looked down in sadness.

"Let me tell you Jaune Arc," Weiss began as she stuck a finger in his face, "Just because you faked your way into Beacon…" she swallowed as if she was eating arsenic, "doesn't mean that we will treat you any less of a person."

Weiss was raised in higher society; while it wasn't the best conditions, she knew how serious this was for Jaune and with it eating at his conscious; it was about time he spit out the truth, however it was very difficult for Weiss to say the works 'faked' and 'Beacon' in the same sentence.

Pyrrha quickly stood up, forgetting her thoughts she went with her heart, "Exactly Jaune. While it is strange for us to hear this, it only means we will still be with you at every step; we both are adept sword fighters and with us as tutors it won't be long before you become a very capable fighter, on the same level as us if not more."

Jaune blinked before looking down, "But…" he started softly, "I lied."

"I learned that lots of people lie," Weiss said, "trust me. I prefer this than some of the ones I have heard before."

Pyrrha shrugged, "Jaune you wanted to join Beacon badly, I don't blame the fact you lied; mainly because you are putting the effort into actually trying to belong in this school."

Jaune blinked before he nodded, "Ok," he said, "Then we're in for a large training session tomorrow aren't we?"

* * *

Actually the next several days were packed with lots of training for Jaune, it was difficult, since he was juggling classes with all his teachers, homework and remembering to study for tests. Luckily for him though, Weiss and Pyrrha stuck to him like glue and Ruby most times.

Ruby…

Jaune felt terrible about himself.

The day after training, Ruby had a small meltdown, consisting of pleading and yelling before becoming cries and pleads for forgiveness.

The girl desperately wanted to know what was wrong with her fellow leader, Ruby had carefully cornered him alone (in his dorm actually) and started to demand answers. She told him that they needed to confine in one another so that they can grow as leaders and so that she understand what was wrong. Jaune calmly would tell her no and after several times she blew, the red reaper started yelling at Jaune for being so stubborn about not accepting help and to stop being such a boy (literally) about stuff. However she stopped as she saw Jaune's face grow sadder and sadder before she broke down into tears; Ruby started saying sorry as fast as she could and saying that she shouldn't have lost it like that and if he would forgive her.

Jaune had embraced the small scythe wielder and rubbed her back soothingly, he accepted the young leaders apologies and said that he didn't want to burden her with his problems (he knew she could handle it but Jaune didn't want it to change the girl).

However this was about training…

**(If you need to understand, go to this video to understand the fight with Jaune & Weiss. watch?v=a8IdfA5fXJs)**

Pyrrha had to study for a test and so she could not be there to help with training and as such it was just Jaune and Weiss. With their time together, they bonded and became very good friends; in their times in the arena they often came up with amusing nicknames for each other in combat.

Swords clashed as the heiress lunged again at the blond knight, who hopped to the side before assuming his fencing position, ensuring his feet were properly set he then held out his sword before lunging at Weiss, who quickly retreated and swung her rapier in combo consisting of high and low attacks. Jaune blocked each and made sure to take the required steps back before stopping and lashing out at Weiss. Soon he had gotten her in a blade lock before successfully throwing her backwards before he hurried to finish the fight; Weiss quickly conjured a Glyph which launched her up into the air, twirling she slashed at Jaune's exposed head. Jaune dodged however he went backwards instead and he felt two think and painful objects slam into the back of his shoulders before he went falling forwards.

Slamming into the ground, he groaned before starting to get back to his feet.

While Weiss was in the air, she rotated her body more so that she could use her feet and kick at Jaune's exposed back. The moment she did, she quickly caught herself on her hands and after bending her arms she did a handspring back to her feet.

She grinned as Jaune got back onto his feet, "Come on," she said playfully, "we're not done yet."

Getting to his feet Jaune shook his head before getting back to his feet, raising his blade he got back into position. Only Weiss stopped and fixed him with a look.

Jaune sighed, great.

"Feet are too far apart," she began, "also you're not bending properly."

Walking forward she used Myrtenaster to tap his feet into the correct positioning before grabbing under Jaune's arms and raising him slightly, "Don't squat down too much or you're making it much easier for your enemies to tire you out, understand?"

Jaune nodded.

Weiss looked at him for a moment, taking in his tired appearance she shook her head, "Actually what I think you need is a break."

"Why?" Jaune demanded, still in his position, "I can do this."

"I have no doubt you can," Weiss stated, "you have incredible learning and memorizing techniques when it comes to physical studies; however you still are a person you have limits."

"Which I need to push to get better," Jaune continued.

Weiss fixed him with an icy glare, "Not if you collapse. I know you're pushing yourself harder, I can see when you're getting tired; we reached your limit as we did that last spar. Now drop your sword and rest."

Jaune sighed before finally complying with the wishes of the heiress before flopping down onto a bench. Weiss sat down next to him before offering him a water bottle.

"Jaune you're doing fantastic," she admitted, "The only thing I cannot teach you is your shield; however with just a sword you will be excellent."

Jaune smiled before he took a sip from the water bottle, "Thanks Weiss."

"So why isn't that you have trouble in the Combat Arena?"

Jaune faltered, Goodwitch had recently admitted him back into the Arena and pitting him against other students but unsurprised by him losing, however she wouldn't gave a scowl when he did.

Jaune shrugged, "I have no idea," he admitted, "I don't know what happens, it's like everything just leaves me."

Weiss tapped her chin, "Perhaps it is just you trying to use your muscle memory? I do not know…"

"It doesn't help with Cardin…"

Weiss scowled, she hated the fact the mercenary kept taunting Jaune when he would fail. There wasn't much Weiss could do; she knew that the best thing to do was nothing because if she told the teachers that would be a difficult and length explanation she didn't want to get into and if she dealt with Cardin; he would go full force on Jaune.

"Sorry," she said finally.

Jaune shrugged, "People are assholes. It's just something you have to deal with."

Weiss nodded before placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Just…don't hurt yourself alright?"

Jaune nodded, "Ok Weiss."

She smiled.

* * *

Jaune entered Goodwitch's class along with his team; Goodwitch was there with her Scroll in hand. Sitting down at his team's bench he waited for the class to enter.

Today was combat trials.

Goodwitch typed something onto her Scroll and soon two squares blinked onto the screen, a flash of different people formed before it stopped on two people.

Jaune and Weiss.

Whispers broke out throughout the Amphitheater.

"He's going to get whipped."

"Does Goodwitch enjoy this as much as we do?"

"Bet he lasts thirty seconds."

"I bet it will take longer."

"You're on."

Jaune winced as he walked onto the stage and drew his sword and expanded his shield, Weiss walked up and drew her rapier; Jaune looked at Goodwitch who had raised her hand in the air.

"Begin!" she shouted.

Jaune lifted his shield as Weiss lunged forward; raising his shield he blocked the blow and slashed at the girl. However as they fought, his eyes kept glancing up at the stands, where the student body was currently judging him; he could have sworn he saw money change hands before he barely dodged a thrust from Weiss.

It wasn't long before he was disarmed and his sword clattered to the side.

* * *

Weiss knew there was something wrong with Jaune, that's when she followed his stare to the students in the stands. She blinked and turned on her heel before stomping over and picking up his sword, turning back around she marched towards Jaune who stood there awkwardly as she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She slapped him.

Jaune blinked confusedly and slightly hurt at the smaller heiress.

"Focus on me."

Jaune blinked before his eyes drifted back to the crowd.

"No!" she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled it close to hers, "Focus on me!"

Jaune looked into her light blue eyes, "But-"

"No excuse!" she said, "Focus on me. Only me. Don't look at the crowd, ignore everyone and everything else. Just. Me."

Jaune blinked before nodding, "Yes Weiss."

"Good," she stated, "Now then…"

She handed Jaune his sword. "Shall we spar?"

Jaune blinked and his eyes drifted away.

"Focus on me!" she shouted.

With that she lunged, in a flash Jaune focused on her before dodging to the left and quickly assuming his fencing position.

With a quick thrust, Jaune tossed his shield away before striking at Weiss's head and giving a slash at her feet.

Weiss blocked the first attack and did a back handspring to dodge the attack, getting back to her feet she assumed her position with a grin.

"Come along Peasant," she stated.

A gasp came from the crowd, Jaune grinned, "As you wish Wench," he stated before lunging at Weiss. Striking at her head, he leapt upward and swung downward , putting as much force as he could, eyes widening in surprise she ducked with a spin before stabbing where she thought Jaune would be.

Only he wasn't.

He had flipped over her head, however when she felt a light smack from behind, the crowd gasped.

Jaune had just spanked the icy heiress with his sword.

"Don't dish out what you can't take _Rice_."

A gasp rang out and Weiss turned with a cool look, "Ditto…Onesie Boy."

Jaune's eyes widened before they narrowed, "Oh it's on."

With that, there was a major clash of swords and steel; the crowd was amazed at how long Jaune lasted against Weiss as they fenced against each other. Goodwitch was surprised at how much Jaune had adapted at Beacon.

Weiss has slashed at Jaune before thrusting out at Jaune. Jaune smiled before spinning on the ball of his feet, Weiss ducked backwards but stumbled and lost her footing, Jaune lunged forward before spinning on his heel.

Weiss felt something grab her and she fell onto something before a sword was at her throat.

"I win, _Rice._"

Jaune had tangled up Weiss and together they fell onto the ground, Jaune had an arm around her front and his blade at her neck.

Weiss felt where Jaune was grabbing and blushed, "Err, Jaune?"

The knight blinked before realizing what he was grabbing, stammering profusely he let her go; he heard Yang wolf-whistling and murmurs from the crowd. Weiss had calmly stood up and brushed herself off before looking at Jaune impassively, the knight squirmed under her stare.

"Lets go Jaune," she stated calmly.

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"Lets…go," she emphasized.

He nodded and together they walked off the stage, he was free. He wasn't going to be badly hurt in any-

"EEEPPP!"

Jaune jumped and the people looked at the pair, Weiss had her lips curled into a grin as she walked away; her face hot after what she had just done.

Before she sat down, she quickly addressed the crowd.

"He's my friend." She stated, "That was the only reason."

Jaune blushed as he sat down, still tingling from the event; Pyrrha did feel a bit jealous of Weiss but not overly burning. She knew it meant nothing and that they were only good friends.

Still…pinching Jaune on the rear? That was new.

_Life is like a camera. Focus on what is important and you'll capture it perfectly._

* * *

_No matter what your past is, you still have a spotless future._

**A/N: Thought I could a bit of humor to this, just to spice things up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.**

**Chapter: Secret Exposed**

**Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

**Review**


	5. Secret Exposed

**_DocSlendy: _****I am trying to make some realistic characters, Weiss does seem to do that however I believed that she had to have some issues at her home and with her father. **

**_Iamthefanofeverything: _****I should hope so. **

**_L'Cie XIII: _****If you can please point out the grammar mistakes or tell me the chapters that would be great. The problem is the pairings; I don't know who to pair with Jaune but I came up with a compromise, so you will have to wait until I finish the main parts, which should be finished in possibly three more chapters, one of the three being this very chapter; I use the word 'probably' because I am debating on whether or not to add another character and each one gets two chapters. Two for Jaune and Pyrrha, two for Weiss, and now two for this character, my only problem is choosing to either do another character or to just go to the final chapter after the character I am currently writing. (Sorry if it's confusing, you'll find out this character in the story)**

**_InfinitiumAce: _****Thanks for the complement. I figured that it would be imperative that I hit the school, because it is an epicenter for almost everything in life. School is where we develop and grow, where we learn to socialize and stuff, and it can work to our disadvantage as well. Almost everything in this story has happened to me, I have never had a 'Weiss' moment in the last chapter, and this chapter has only been in my mind. I always wished for something like this to happen. **

**And more importantly. ****_YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS! _****Look, I have had bad stuff in my life happen, actually I made this Jaune after myself. Am I self-harm? Yes. But I only did it once, and I sometimes I have felt major urges to do it again. Whatever it is, it's not stupid. That's why I did Weiss, Weiss had everything she could possibly want, all on the palm of her hand and the one thing she truly wanted ignored her. She cut to deal with the pain of not getting it. And if you want to talk, PM me.**

**Chapter: Secret Exposed **

Pyrrha walked into the Dining Hall, Jaune close at her heels, as they entered the Hall, the students closest to the pair grew quiet at the sight of Jaune.

After the show in the Combat Arena, students were very surprised at the actions in the ring. Rumors circulated around Beacon that the heiress and the knight were dating secretly and that was the only reason that Jaune escaped the wrath of the Ice Queen unscathed.

Jaune didn't care about the rumors unless the specifically called Weiss an Ice Queen. Then he quickly shut them up before going on with his day, people found a bit more respect and fear for the knight after the fight, the whole student body knew that Weiss was not easily defeated and since Jaune actually defeated her using only a sword, he became someone to be wary of in the Combat Arena.

Cardin stated that Weiss threw the match because she pitied the knight so much and decided to give him a break, and that Weiss wanted Jaune to grope her.

After a Dust infused freezing kick to the groin from Weiss, that quickly shut up the mercenary.

"I do not throw matches," the heiress had growled, "so that I can satisfy my carnal urges. An example of what you stated would be allowing yourself to be beaten up by Yang…or didn't that happen already?"

With that Weiss had stalked off, her heels clinking on the ground as she went.

The truth (that only a few people seemed to grasp) was, Jaune was getting extremely good with just his sword (only if you asked Pyrrha or Weiss, if you asked Jaune, he would say he's just adequate), however he knew that he couldn't beat Weiss if she used her Glyphs and Dust.

As Jaune and Pyrrha had grabbed their trays of food (mashed potatoes, some vegetables, and some pork) Ruby walked in with Weiss, the heiress was talking with Ruby about something while the girl was staring with (unusually) rapt attention.

Ruby was a lot more understanding with the addition of Weiss, she slowly began to welcome the heiress into the group. Ruby began to be a bit more sparing with her cookies as she still shared with Jaune but now she had to alternate giving cookies to both Weiss and Pyrrha.

Jaune was puzzled at the sight of a more focused Ruby, but shrugged it off. Later Weiss would tell him that the girl was maturing ever since her meltdown with Jaune, trying to be more patient and understanding of a person, this also ties in to paying attention in class; she would still sometimes fall asleep in Ports class but she was able to catch herself and focus yet again.

Ruby looked at Jaune with a grin, for several seconds she was quiet and before Jaune could ask what was wrong, Ruby then said, "So how was it that you became so much better at combat Jaune?"

Ruby was very careful with her words, remembering what she told Yang and Blake about calling Jaune 'Vomit Boy' she started to pick her words carefully now, even if it took some time to say it.

Jaune sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "It was mainly Pyrrha and Weiss who helped me, I owe it all to-"

Weiss quickly interrupted and said, "That's not true."

As the trio looked at Weiss, they didn't notice Yang, Blake, Ren and Nora approaching.

"Jaune is actually a lot like a massive sponge; using the limited knowledge he had obtained from the library, he amazingly memorized multiple basic forms of swordplay. It's extraordinary at how well Jaune can soak up knowledge with the visual reference from the book. While Jaune already had the basics of combat, all I did was iron out and fix all of the minor problems Jaune had with my combat style, or fencing."

Jaune flushed from the praise Weiss gave him.

Weiss truly was amazed at Jaune's learning capabilities and understood now why it was so difficult for Jaune to learn sometimes, while she did not know about Jaune's training before Beacon (he had to have some or else he would have died in the forest) she understood that by constantly forcing a person to repeat an action over and over, there wasn't any point in teaching as the person had no time to understand the mistakes they made. With Jaune, he had done that constantly, and while he memorized the forms, he did not fix his mistakes, something Weiss intended to fix.

"Wow!" Nora cried, "Jauney is so cool!"

Jaune sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Err…thanks Nora."

Pyrrha and Weiss knew that Jaune wasn't used to such praise right now, but they hoped he would take it gracefully rather awkwardly.

Yang had cocked an eyebrow before leaning onto the table and beginning with '"Jaune-"

"No Yang, I won't," Jaune said flatly.

Her hair flickering slightly, Yang stomped out of the Dining Hall, forgoing lunch that day. Blake cocked an eyebrow but didn't think of it as Yang left; she made a mental note to bring an apple and some water for Yang after she finished her salad and fish sticks.

Ruby was getting worried; she knew how Yang got when she wanted to discover a secret, heck one time to discover a secret of a male friend of Ruby's, Yang literally ringed the doorbell before sprinting around the house and quickly climbing into that boys room and ransacking the place as the said boy answered the door.

"Is Yang…um…" Jaune felt really nervous and slightly bad. He wanted to tell his friends but he was still worried on how they would see him.

"Yes!" Weiss quickly said, "She just needs to let off some energy."

* * *

Yang just didn't get it.

What the hell could be so important that Jaune wouldn't tell them anything? What was the pattern?

Yang understood Pyrrha, as she was his partner, but _Weiss_? Where was the connection there? Sure Jaune had asked Weiss out a few times and each time she turned him down faster than how Yang destroyed Junior's club.

Gritting her teeth, she cracked her knuckles, she was so glad Combat Class was next; she needed to let loose.

"Eat."

Yang turned to see Blake offering her food, which the brawler accepted and hurriedly scarfed it down.

"Look Yang, just let go of-" Blake began.

"Heck no!" Yang protested, "I am going to figure it out what Vomit Boy! No matter what Blake!"

Blake scowled, "Yang, I don't mind you being curious, but this is turning a bit into an obsession."

"No its not," Yang stated, "I am curious about something and determined to find out."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's basically an obsession."

Yang growled before finishing off the apple and throwing it into a nearby trash can before sitting on her team bench; Blake pulled out her book and sat down next to her blonde partner, bow twitching.

Soon the rest of Team RWBY along with Team JNPR walked in, Yang glared at Jaune as he sat down at the bench, the knight felt her eyes boring into his head as he sat next to his partner; he shifted uncomfortably but avoided the direction of Yang.

Soon Professor Goodwitch came onto the stage, "We will resume combat trials today. All of those who participated in the previous combat trial are exempt from the trials today," she stated.

Everyone shot a glance at Weiss and/or Jaune before letting out a breath of relief.

Then they heard the sound of knuckles being cracked, looking up they see the blonde brawling bombshell with her weapons extended and an excited look in her eyes.

The students let out soft whimpers.

Soon the matches began, people were paired up rather quickly and the matches ranged from either being quick and simple, or hard and drawn out.

All the while Yang was getting steadily more agitated, she really needed to let loose and she best did that in a fight. She really wanted to beat the crap out of something right now.

Then the next match popped up, containing Yang and Blake's faces.

_Finally!_

Yang made a mental note to go easy on her partner, Yang had no problems with fighting anyone, but some of the people close to her was another matter entirely…she just had to be careful.

Blake closed her book and walked onto the stage, pulling Gambol Shroud off of her back, Yang smashed her fists together, causing her hair to flare up before settling back down onto her back.

Glynda raised her hand, "Ready?"

Blake nodded at the teacher, while Yang gave a smirk, "Banzai!"

"Begin!"

Blake immediately conjured up a doppelganger as she leapt into the air, Yang had used Ember Celica to shoot forward and try to punch her partner.

Not wasting any time, Blake drew out the blade in one hand and with the sheath in the other hand, the dark themed girl lunged at Yang and swinging her weapon at the blonde brawler; Yang batted away the sheath before spinning and punching Blake in the stomach.

Blake went flying but quickly performed a back handspring to get back onto her feet to slow herself down before quickly shifting her weapon into a gun and launching it at Yang. Quickly shifting to the defensive, Yang attempted to dodge the gun attached to the black ribbon; however she failed to dodge all the attacks and was slightly knocked around.

Yang's hair started to glow faintly.

* * *

Jaune analyzed both combatants, Pyrrha was putting him through another analysis training regiment, only this time to analyze the weapons they wielded and how they complemented their wielders.

"Blake naturally is a mix of a close quarter and mid-to-long range fighter. With Gambol Shroud, she can do all of that almost easily," Jaune stated, "also by using the sheath of Gambol in her other hand, it not shows that she may also be ambidextrous."

Pyrrha smiled, "Good. Remember that using that kind of weapon only shows of her skill as a combatant."

Jaune nodded, "Most people here are pretty skilled."

Pyrrha stiffened and looked at Jaune, but was relieved to see him looking in Ruby's direction with a smile, "You know you're not so bad at fighting yourself," Pyrrha stated, "Soon you won't even need Weiss and I."

As she said that, the Spartan was a bit saddened, she really enjoyed Jaune's presence and being around him; besides his difficult past, she was beginning to see the real him.

Jaune was very sincere when it came to things, he wasn't afraid to complement Pyrrha and Weiss (When they were alone in the combat class) on their abilities in combat or in class, it would make both girls flush from his praise before they would state their thanks before continuing his training. Jaune was also very passionate when it came to bullying (obviously) and music; he enjoyed songs with deep meanings behind them. Besides that, he was also very…physical when it came to thanks…and friendship.

Pyrrha was shocked when she discovered that about him. It was after the combat trial with Weiss and Jaune, they had trained again and before they entered Dorms, he had stopped Weiss.

The heiress blinked, "Yes?" she asked.

Then Jaune hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her tightly.

"Thanks Weiss," he said before quickly pecking her head.

Weiss flushed before stammering, "W-What? Why did you do that?!" she demanded, cheeks red.

Jaune faltered before looking down slightly, "Er…I just wanted to say thanks, you guys are…well…the closest people I have had that I can official call friends, so…"

Weiss didn't answer; she just clasped her hands together and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry," Jaune stated as he looked downtrodden.

"N-No!" Both girls quickly said.

"I-I mean we just never knew…" Weiss gestured at Jaune, "you…really."

Jaune brightened, "Well you guys are lucky then! First people to discover Jaune Arc!"

As he said that, he had grabbed both girls in one arm hugs (who both blushed at the contact) very quickly before letting go.

Pyrrha had to admit, she liked this Jaune.

At first, Jaune was very quick and jerky, it was sort of like trying to drive for the first time; he didn't know what each girl liked so he just stuck to quick hugs and kisses. However as time went on, it became more smooth and natural for this occurrence to happen, with Weiss, he would still hug her and kiss her hair, but it was a much more natural hug and kiss.

Pyrrha was surprised when Jaune had hugged her and the force lifted her off the ground and she spun in the air, she couldn't resist giggling like a little girl as she was in the air; Jaune smiled and laughed as well before he kissed Pyrrha's brow, just above her circlet.

Weiss never minded what Jaune did with Pyrrha, the knight knew that each girl was unique and needed to be treated as such.

As time went on, Pyrrha stopped blushing as hard and was more of a light pink than a flaming scarlet.

Pyrrha was sucked back into the present as Jaune shook his head, "No way. I will never _not_ need you guys, you're important to me."

Pyrrha smiled at her partner, "Thanks Jaune," she said, "Now back to the analysis, what about Yang?"

Jaune blinked and focused back at the ring.

"Ember Celica is a combination of shotgun and boxing gloves. The bullets give Yang her speed and more strength in her attacks; however most of the raw strength the girl uses is her own. Yang herself is a close ranged fighter, she isn't a big fan of long ranged attacks but she can do it anyway."

Pyrrha smiled and was about to congratulate him when a hush went across the students.

* * *

Blake was terrified, how did it get to this?

She knew. _She KNEW_ that this was getting out of hand when Yang's hair flared up and her eyes went red.

Blake knew that she could last a bit longer, she wanted to push herself, so she got up close with Yang and started to use Gambol in its sword form.

Slashing and blocking blows for some time, Blake began to slip and started taking hits from her partner; while Blake was fast, she couldn't dodge the entire blow, so most attacks grazed her sides or legs. It was then that Yang was about to punch Blake in the face, so Blake ducked.

That was her downfall.

She fast enough and as Yang's punch went over her head, Ember Celica got caught onto Blake's bow. Eyes widening, Blake froze in panic.

There was nothing she could do.

Yang redrew her fist, ripping the bow right off of Blake's head.

Revealing Blake's ears to the entire student body.

Nobody moved.

Yang started to come back to her senses and realized that she had something black in her hands, and Blake had her ears exposed to everyone.

Blake's eyes widened in fear before she snatched up the bow before quickly speeding from the Combat Arena.

* * *

Yang was distraught.

She didn't mean for that to happen, she just lost control over herself! She never intended to reveal to the entire school that Blake was a Faunus. Yang checked the entire school, and didn't see Blake anywhere, not in the dorms or in an empty classroom, giving up she walked dejectedly back to the dorm.

Ruby was sitting on her bed, swinging her legs which were dangling off of the edge. When she saw her sister enter, the red-themed girl hopped off her bed.

"Ruby-"

"What happened Yang?" Ruby asked.

The younger girl was stern; Yang admitted that this Ruby seemed more serious about her leadership role. The crimson scythe wielders silver eyes resembled cold steel as Ruby stared at her older sister.

"I-I just…lost control," Yang admitted.

"I understand that," Ruby said coolly, "Why?"

Yang shifted uncomfortably, "Jaune."

Ruby became extremely serious, "Yang, we told you."

"But-"

"NO!" Ruby shouted, jabbing a finger at her sister, "We told you several times to drop it! This is not good, I am just as curious as you but I haven't turned it into an obsession."

Yang got some confidence back, "It is not an obsession Ruby!"

"Yes it is! And I am ordering you as your sister AND team leader to drop it! Stop obsessing over Jaune's secrets; they're his to keep and his alone."

With that, Ruby marched up to her sister and stared her down, even though there was a height difference Ruby stared unabashed at Yang.

"I have a feeling that Blake will not to be coming back tonight," Ruby stated, "Hopefully she will be back tomorrow and you _will _have a proper apology for her by then."

Yang didn't even ask what would happen if she didn't write an apology.

Ruby walked out of the dorm room as Yang ran a hand through her hair.

Just…damn.

* * *

_Blake was standing in the middle of a clearing; the sky resembled a setting sun as looked around at the tranquil forest._

_"__Hello Blake." _

_She turned around to see her old partner, Adam Taurus, approaching with his Wilt in his hands, the crimson blade reflected in the light. _

_"__Come back to us," he said._

_"__The White Fang?!" she demanded. _

_"__That's your place," Adam stated as he walked close to the Faunus girl, "Not there in Beacon, with those people 'teammates' and 'frie-"_

_"__Shut up!" Blake growled, drawing Gambol Shroud off her back, "You're the reason I left! The White Fang used to mean something. The boycotts you and I took part of and the protests we performed all strove to create equality between humans and Faunus kind. When we were ordered to perform all of those terrorist acts, did you forget all the things we did together? Did those mean nothing to you?!" _

_"__The only way to get respect is through fear," Adam stated. _

_Soon Adam was much closer to Blake, but she refused to move and give any ground to her former partner._

_"__Yes and what will that do? Faunus' __**are**__ still being treated poorly because of the White Fang today! What kind of future is left for our kind as people like the White Fang's perform terrorist action-" _

_Taking advantage of the slightly distracted Blake, Adam darted forward and snatched the bow off of her head before skipping back. _

_"__What are doing about it with this" Adam held up the bow, "concealing who you are? What you are?" _

_Blake growled, "Give. That. Back." _

_"__Come and get it." _

_Dashing forward, Blake quickly attacked at Adam, who laughed coldly as he dodged and deflected her attacks; Blake got steadily more frustrated as she failed to reclaim her bow. _

_Then Adam laughed again, his arms widespread, "I bet you don't even have what it takes to-"_

_Blake lunged forward and stabbed Adam right in his heart. _

_Adam's smirked widened as bits and flecks of darkness floated from his body. _

_Leaving Ruby in his place._

_Her silver eyes were filling with tears as a hand went feebly to her chest. Where the obsidian blade had pierced her chest._

_"__B-B-Blake…" she whimpered._

_Blake's eyes widened. No. No! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!_

_Blake swiftly pulled out Gambol Shroud; Ruby tittered slightly on her feet as she stood. Blake was about to grab Ruby when something slammed into her side. _

_"__I knew you were just another filthy degenerate Faunus!" _

_She looked to see Weiss looking at her coldly. Looking past her, she saw Ruby collapse onto the ground. _

_"__Weiss-" _

_The point of her sword stuck under her chin. _

_"__Save it, murderer!" she heiress growled. _

_No time, screw it. _

_Grabbing the sword and ignoring the pain in her hands, she pulled as hard as she could on it, taking it from the grasp of the heiress before Blake punched Weiss in the face, her hands dripping with blood. Then she sprinted to Ruby and tried to staunch the bleeding. It was then that Blake felt how cold Ruby was, fear filled her faster than anything as the Faunus girl pressed shaky fingers to Ruby's neck. _

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Nothing. _

_"__Oh God." Blake whimpered as she gripped her hair, "Oh God please no." _

_Not Ruby. Not her, please God don't-_

_"__Blake?" _

_Blake looked to see Yang there, looking curiously at her and her sister before she was filled with shock._

_"__What did you do?!" Yang growled._

_"__I-I-" _

_"__I trusted you! YOU WERE MY PARTNER!" _

_"__W-Wait, j-j-just-"_

_"__YOU MONSTER!" Yang shouted, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" _

_Hair flaming and eyes red, she sped towards Blake with the intent to kill; Blake wasn't fast enough and was launched into the air. _

_Blood forcing its way from Blake's mouth, she crashed through several trees before making a crater in the forest. _

_Groaning she tried to get back up when she was hit from behind. She barely managed to make out team CRDL before she was hit again._

_"__Liar!" Blake heard Yang shout_

_No! No she wasn't! _

_"__Terrorist!" _

_Weiss._

_More pain. _

_"__Insane abominations!" _

_Cardin._

_Blake took it, and felt tears beginning to fill her eyes._

_"__Heartless freaks!" _

_"__Psychotic Bastards!" _

_"__Criminals!" _

_"__Filthy Degenerate!" _

_"__Ungrateful animal!" _

_Kicks and punches rained down on Blake's body, face, everywhere. People pulled at her hair and Faunus ears, causing her to yowl in agony, electing a cheer from the crowd they now aimed at her head. _

_Then it all stopped._

_Blake slowly opened her eyes to see that she was now standing in front of a mirror, wearing a white collared shirt and dark slacks. _

_Then blood began to form on her stomach, her arms, and stain the pure white shirt. Blood began to leak from her nostrils and dripped from the corner of her mouth, a purple bruise formed on her left eye as tears made their way from the amber orbs._

_On the mirror, all the words the people had said appeared on the mirror; and as if they had a mind of their own, her own, bloody hands crept up to her neck. _

_And wrapped around her throat, cutting of the air supply to her lungs. _

_Blake began to choke, but she couldn't move her hands. _

_All the words rang in her ears. _

_Heartless freaks._

_Psychotic Bastards._

_Criminal._

_Filthy Degenerate._

_Ungrateful animal._

_"__I'm sorry," she whimpered. _

_She didn't mean for any of this to happen._

_Darkness took over her vision and she knew no more. _

* * *

Blake screamed as she sat up from where she was lying, her hands around her throat.

Panicking she looked around.

She was in one of the empty Combat Rooms.

Blake took deep calming breaths, it was just a nightmare.

Just a nightmare.

That was what she was already walking into.

Taking a deep breath she calmed her thoughts.

She was not going to be a coward and hide away from everyone; she as going to face this with her head high.

Making sure her bow was still on her head, she took a deep breath before walking out of the room and headed to the Dining Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha headed to the Dining Hall earlier than usual, so they missed meeting Ruby as they went to eat, as they arrived they see that Blake was sitting all alone at the table; Jaune noticed that all of the students currently in the Dining Hall were shooting Blake looks and whispering to one another, as he and Pyrrha got their food, they returned to the table and they sat opposite of Blake.

The girl didn't look at him; she focused on eating her food quietly.

Jaune couldn't help himself as his eyes flicked to her bow, which twitched slightly. As if electrocuted, Jaune looked down at his food and began to eat, feeling ashamed of himself.

She was still a person and deserved to be treated as such, not like she is on some kind of display at the zoo.

The whole table was silent.

"Why if it isn't the Faunus trash?"

Jaune was really mad now.

Cardin swaggered up before he grabbed Blake's bow, where her ears were underneath the cloth. Blake gritted her teeth and ignored the pain in her ears and growled, "Let. Go."

"Wow, they are real," Cardin leered, "Why would you want to hide them? Oh yeah…to hide the fact you're a filthy animal."

Jaune gritted his teeth, as he was about to open his mouth he saw Blake glare at him, as if to say, _'Don't you dare!'_

Jaune did not speak and complied with what Blake wished.

Cardin pulled harder on Blake's ears; the girl winced but continued to eat.

Jaune didn't know how badly it was, but he knew that the pain Blake was feeling must have been excruciatingly painful; if Velvet was any clue, it must have been terrible.

Then what Cardin said shook Jaune to the core.

"You Faunus trash need to be dealt with, freaks like you do not deserve to live with us, and-"

Faster than anything, Jaune punched Cardin in the face that sent him stumbling back against the table behind him. Blake then vanished in a whirl of black; Jaune was glaring at Cardin as the mercenary did the same.

"You really want to do this Jauney-boy?" he demanded.

Jaune felt Pyrrha's hand on his shoulder, "No," she said, "But I think _they_ might want to."

In a flash of yellow, Yang had just tackled Cardin, followed by Ruby.

"You son of a-"

"JERKFACE!"

Weiss was standing back, looking at Jaune meaningfully.

"We have to find her," she stated.

* * *

Blake sprinted back into the Combat Room before tears worked their way from her eyes.

It wasn't her fault.

She wasn't a monster or a freak.

She was not an animal.

She was a person, a being with feelings just like humans.

Then the memories of the White Fang invaded her mind again, the thefts from the Schnee corporations, the bombs, the people injured…or worse.

NO!

It wasn't her fault! She didn't mean for it to happen!

She wasn't a freak.

Then her Scroll buzzed.

Blake didn't move to get the Scroll, she truly ignored it entirely, it wasn't until it had rang for five times in the row; she slowly hesitantly took out her Scroll.

The messages were from Weiss.

The first few were asking where she was located, however the last remaining messages only had one sentence.

_Come to the Central Lecture Hall._

Blake didn't know what to expect from this meeting, but felt like she didn't have anything to lose by going. Slowly she got off the floor before exiting the Combat Room and climbing into the school rafters, she wanted to get there fast and discretely.

* * *

Blake landed right outside a pair of cherry wood double doors, looking around to see no students, she carefully entered the room.

It was pitch black inside, while most classes had some windows, this had none; Blake relied on her night vision capabilities to make out the desks and chairs as she slowly made her way down to the center of the Hall.

However Blake peered around the Hall, she wasn't sure if this was a trap set by Cardin or an honest meeting set by Weiss; however as the Faunus girl was by the third-to-last row she stopped as a spotlight hit the center of the stage.

Then…

…

…

…

Music?

**(Greater by MercyMe)**

All of a sudden, a person rushed by Blake.

It was Pyrrha, turning around; she smiled before beckoning with her arms in an energetic 'Come on guys!' kind of way. Blake was confused, her? Wasn't this set up by Weiss?

_Bring your tired_

_Bring your shame_

_Bring your guilt_

_Bring your pain_

Before Blake could ask what the heck was going on, two more people passed her, before linking arms and skipping up to Pyrrha.

Jaune...and Weiss?

_Don't you know that's not you're name_

_You will always be much more to me_

Pyrrha smiled before hugging both students, Weiss replied with a similar hug but Jaune lifted Pyrrha up into the air before…pecking her cheek.

Ok…what?

Did that mean that Yang won that bet?

_Every day I wrestle with the voices_

_That keep telling me I'm not right_

_But that's alright_

Weiss looked down slightly saddened before looking at Jaune questioningly; the knight gave a heartwarming smile before wrapping his arms around the waist of the heiress and-

…

…

What?

_'__Cause I hear a voice and He calls me redeemed_

_When others say I'll never be enough_

Both girls then hugged Jaune before they tugged him onto the stage.

_And greater is the One living inside of me_

_Than he who is living in the world_

_In the world_

_In the world_

In that moment, all three people began to sway slightly and sing along with the song. Hopping around together, they just tilted their heads back and mouthed along with the lyrics.

Blake looked on a bit envious, they just seemed so…lively and at ease with their life.

_And greater is the One living inside of me_

_Than he who is living in the world_

Then the trio all looked at Blake, who flinched before she realized Pyrrha had a slight grin while Jaune and Weiss had sad looks. All three people hopped off the stage and walked up the Faunus girl, who made tried to make herself smaller.

Her dream replayed inside her head. Weiss terrified her because of her status as the heiress of the Schnee Company, and her past history with the Schnee's as part of the White Fang. Blake doubted that Weiss would forgive her if the heiress learned all of what she had done.

With Pyrrha, Blake had no idea of where she stood in all of this.

Jaune…she was scared that he would see her as some kind of freak, even though he had his own opinion of Faunus, she truly didn't know if that was just some perspective he had. He never really talked about the White Fang itself.

_Bring your doubts_

_Bring your fears_

_Bring your hurt_

_Bring your tears_

Blake watched as Jaune lifted up his hoodie and Weiss removing her jacket, they both were a bit hesitant but they did it anyway.

They were still just outlines of black, but Blake could still make out what they were showing.

Scars.

Blake had seen enough abused, lonely, and depressed Faunus to understand what the scars were from.

But Weiss? Jaune?! As Blake opened her mouth to speak, Jaune lifted a finger and pressed it against his lips, Blake really wanted to know what this was about, so she kept her mouth shut.

_There'll be no condemnation here_

_You are holy, righteous and redeemed_

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Weiss and Jaune as they pointed out her and mouthed the last six words.

Blake felt her eyes get hot and looked down.

_Every time I fall_

_There'll be those who will call me_

_A mistake_

_Well that's ok_

A hand lifted her chin, she looked to see a smiling Jaune as he mouthed 'Well that's ok' and he along with Weiss and Pyrrha moved back to the stage.

_'__Cause I hear a voice and He calls me redeemed_

_When others say I'll never be enough_

_And greater is the One living inside of me_

_Than he who is living in the world_

They all mouthed the words and began to dance and lip-sync with the song.

_In the world_

_In the world_

_And greater is the One living inside of me_

_Than he who is living in the world_

As the other vocals came in, Pyrrha and Weiss pretended to sing that while Jaune cupped his hands over his mouth to emphasize the cheer.

_There'll be days I lose the battle_

_Grace says that it doesn't matter_

_ '__Cause the cross already won the war_

_He's Greater_

_He's Greater_

They all faced the girl, continuing to lip-sync the words as they shook their heads and pretended to cheer when it said they won the war.

_I am learning to run freely_

All three linked hands in a circle and began to spin as fast as possible, Blake could hear them all softly giggling as they spun.

_Understanding just how He sees me_

_And it makes me love Him more and more_

_He's Greater_

_He's Greater_

They stopped and leapt upward to emphasize the 'He's Greater' part.

Blake smiled at them, she understood Jaune's secret now, and that every time the song talked about a person, his eyes would flick to both Pyrrha and Weiss.

They kept him going.

Weiss also looked at Jaune, but he didn't seem to notice; however Blake understood, Jaune was what kept the Ice Que- no. Weiss. Jaune kept Weiss going.

_There'll be days I lose the battle_

_Grace says that it doesn't matter_

_ '__Cause the cross already won the war_

_He's Greater_

_He's Greater_

They all gestured for her to join them; she was about to when Weiss held out her hand to stop her. As Blake looked confused and slightly hurt, Jaune pointed to a space just above his head.

The bow.

They wanted her to remove the bow.

Blake bit her lip, could she?

_I am learning to run freely_

They left open a spot, still trying to keep her in sight.

_Understanding just how He sees me_

_And it makes me love Him more and more_

_He's Greater_

_He's Greater _

As the drums pounded, Blake smiled before removing the bow and running onto the stage.

She was done hiding, this was who she was; and these people cared deeply for her.

_'__Cause I hear a voice and He calls me redeemed_

They welcomed her with massive hugs, Pyrrha's was steady and soothing while Weiss was quick but meaningful. However Jaune smiled brightly as he lifted her into the air, much like he did Pyrrha, only exception was, instead of kissing her; he had rubbed behind her ears.

It was very quick, and while Blake was surprised she did not mind it one bit. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved it when people scratched behind her ears.

_When others say I'll never be enough_

_And greater is the One living inside of me_

_Than he who is living in the world_

The now quartet began to mouth the lyrics of the song in joy.

_In the world_

_In the world_

_And greater is the One living inside of me_

_Than he who is living in the world_

They all stopped together, still holding hands in that circle, panting but smiling brightly at each other.

Not a word was uttered.

Then a giggle began to work its way from Blake's mouth. Soon it was laughter, and all of them began to laugh earnestly.

They had to have looked so dumb as they lip-sung the song and danced rather bizarrely. But they had loved every minute of it.

While it may seem odd to other people, it didn't matter the others; it had meant something to them and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights I call it a draw_

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_… _

_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_

_'Cause I could use some friends for a change._

_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights I always win, I always win..._

**_Some Nights _**

**_By: Fun_**

* * *

_"__Everyone here says I'm just a mistake and that I wasn't even supposed to exist."_

**_-Vanellope von Schweetz_**

**_Wreck it Ralph_**

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, after the next chapter I am debating on whether or not to add one more character or just go straight to the end. I always listened to 'Greater' and I always thought of that kind of situation, and the people there would only grow, since I imagined they were the people I deeply cared about. **

**Read, Have a Great Night and God Bless**

**Review**


End file.
